


Polowanie na czerwony październik

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Alien Series, Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Android Hannibal, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory AU, Deadite Hannibal, Demon Hannibal, Evil Dead AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Ghost Hannibal, Ghosts, Goretober challenge, Grim Reaper!Le Chiffre, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Madancy, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medium Will Graham, Murder Family, Omega Will Graham, Reanimator AU, Royale Instinct, Spacedogs, Until Dawn AU, Vampire Hannibal, Vampire Will, Welcome to Night Vale AU, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo Will Graham, Werewolf Hannibal, Werewolf Will Graham, Xenomorph Will Graham
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: Kolekcja krótkich tekstów zainspirowanych promptami na Goretober i Hannictober 2016. Nie wiem, czy napiszę wszystkie 31 (razy dwa), ale spróbuję :3A collection of everyday drabbles written for the Hannictober challenge on tumblr and the Goretober challenge. My Goretober drabbles are inspired by Hannibal as well, so I decided to combine them together in one fic. Some of them even make sense when read in google translate ;)Tags do not apply to all chapters, each drabble is an independent story/scene/au.Tags will be added along with each chapter, since this fic isn't planned and I have no idea what I will write for the next prompts.





	1. Medical/Ghost

 

  **Goretober 1: _medical_**

\- Bez obaw, doktorze Lecter - głos Willa jest słodki jak wino i równie upajający. Od samego słuchania Hannibalowi kręci się w głowie... Od słuchania, utraty krwi i od narkotyku krążącego w jego żyłach, sprawiającego, że ręce Hannibala są ciężkie jak ołów, a myśli sączą się leniwie pomiędzy synapsami, zamiast przeskakiwać z jednej na drugą w ułamku sekundy.

W mdłym świetle wypalającej się jarzeniówki włosy Willa otaczają jego głowę niczym anielska aureola. Jakże na miejscu, myśli leniwie Hannibal i czuje, jak jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu. Will odpowiada tym samym.

\- Bez obaw - powtarza. - Wezmę tylko to, co od dawna do mnie należy.

Światło odbija się ostro od skalpela, kiedy Will dotyka nim odsłoniętej skóry nad sercem Hannibala.

Hannibal zamyka oczy. Uśmiech nie schodzi mu z warg.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 1: _ghost_**

Korytarz za korytarzem, pokój za pokojem, wspomnienie za wspomnieniem, przemierza je wszystkie, mijając znajome, oswojone duchy i upiory, stare i nowe, bez końca odgrywające przed nim swe spektakle, niektóre żywe i barwne, niektóre poszarzałe, zdarte niczym płyty z ukochaną muzyką, których ktoś wysłuchał o jeden raz za dużo. Murasaki, Mischa, Abigail. Litwa, Florencja, Baltimore. Mija je obojętnie, skupiony wokół jednego, ostatniego celu. Nie tracąc nadziei na jego osiągnięcie. Na znalezienie tego jednego upiora, który wciąż przed nim umyka, uparcie nie pojawia się na zawołanie, którego nie może odszukać nawet na klifie, mimo że scenę oblewa jasna, ostra księżycowa poświata, wykrawająca z obrazu każdy szczegół: kanciasty dom ze szkła, rozłożone smocze skrzydła, czarne plamy na ziemi, huczącą, żarłoczną kipiel w dole.

Brakuje tylko Willa.

Brakuje go nawet tutaj.

Hannibal przemierza sale swojego pałacu w zaciętym milczeniu i w rozpaczliwej nadziei, że odnajdzie dawno zapomnianą komnatę, do której klucz posiada jedynie on i Will. Do której Will odważył się zajrzeć. I że Will będzie tam na niego czekał.

Jedyny upiór w jego życiu, który już nie nawiedza jego pałacu.


	2. Eye trauma/Pumpkin

**Goretober 2: _eye trauma_**

Oko suki wypływało z opuchniętego oczodołu, bezkształtne jak balon, z którego powoli schodzi powietrze. Odsłonięty nerw lśnił od sączącej się ropy i zaschniętej krwi. Willowi ściskał się żołądek za każdym razem, gdy jego wzrok wracał do pyska udręczonej suki, a wracał tam często. Jego ręka spoczywała na jej zapadniętym boku, wyczuwając każdy słaby oddech i każde żebro, także te dwa złamane, i mimo woli zaciskając się na brudnym, skołtunionym futrze.

\- Nic nie da się zrobić?

Zeschłe liście zaszeleściły, gdy Hannibal podszedł bliżej, by przyjrzeć się leżącemu na poboczu psu. To nie oni go potrącili i doświadczone oko Willa mówiło mu, że to nie potrącenie było przyczyną stanu, w jakim znalazła się suka. Ktoś ją tu przywiózł i zostawił.

Zęby Willa zacisnęły się niemal do bólu.

\- Powiedz, że da się coś zrobić.

Hannibal zawahał się.

\- Na znalezienie weterynarza może być już za późno.

\- Byłeś chirurgiem - wycedził Will, nie podnosząc głowy. - To tylko oko. Nie musisz dogłębnie znać się na psiej anatomii, żeby je zoperować. Po prostu usuń je i oczyść ranę. Reszta może poczekać, aż znajdziemy weterynarza.

Hannibal w milczeniu kiwnął głową i pomógł Willowi przetransportować dygoczące zwierzę na tylne siedzenie mercedesa.

Will siadł za kierownicą i ruszył z piskiem opon.

\- A potem poszukamy jej właściciela.

 

* * *

**Hannictober 2: _pumpkin_**

\- Co tu się dzieje?

Will poderwał głowę niczym zaalarmowana surykatka i rozejrzał się w panice.

\- Ummm, nic...?

Hannibal zmarszczył brwi. To nie wyglądało jak nic. To wyglądało, jakby Will dokonał okrutnej dyniowej rzezi i wypuścił swoją ujadającą sforę ogarów piekielnych, by ta pożarła resztki. Pomarańczowe wnętrzności oblepiały każdą powierzchnię, w tym stado zziajanych psów i większość równie zziajanego Willa. Widok był, prawdę mówiąc, dość ponętny, jeśli pominąć psy.

\- Co one robią w mojej kuchni, Will? Mówiłem ci, że nie życzę sobie sierści w kuchni. Ani na łóżku, skoro już o tym mowa - dodał Hannibal, z satysfakcją obserwując rumieniec wykwitający na policzkach Willa.

\- Nie pozwalam im wchodzić na łóżko... - zaczął Will, ale ugiął się pod kpiącym spojrzeniem Hannibala. - Okej, ale to był tylko jeden... dwa razy. Okej, siedem razy - poddał się, przyszpilony ostatecznie widokiem wygiętych wąskich warg. - I tylko kiedy cię nie ma.

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że razów, kiedy nie było mnie z tobą w sypialni, było więcej niż siedem.

Will przygryzł dolną wargę i opuścił głowę, zerkając spod rzęs.

\- Może więc nie powinieneś tak często zostawiać mnie tam samego?

Hannibal lekko przekrzywił głowę.

\- Czy mam rozumieć, że potrzebny ci ktoś, kto zadba, abyś nie popełniał więcej takich błędów, Will? Ktoś, kto wytłumaczy ci, jak nie być niegrzecznym chłopcem?

Źrenice Willa rozszerzyły się lekko. Czubek języka wysunął się spomiędzy rozchylonych warg.

\- ...Może.

Hannibal błysnął ostrymi zębami, zrobił krok do przodu i zamarł, słysząc mokre plaśnięcie pod butem. Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu, po czym spojrzał w dół, na swój upaciany dyniową breją but i jednooką sukę, ostrożnie zlizującą paciaję i łypiącą na niego nieufnie.

 - Ups - powiedział Will. - Wesołego Halloween, sir.

Najgorsze było to, że Hannibal nie zdołał ukryć dreszczu na dźwięk ostatniego słowa i Will nie omieszkał tego później wykorzystać, klęcząc w nocy nad Hannibalem z błyszczącymi oczami i zwichrzonymi włosami i wyznając, jak bardzo był niegrzeczny.


	3. Mouth trauma/Trick or treat

**Goretober 3: _mouth trauma_**

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od pierwszego kęsa. Dni? Tygodnie? Raczej dni, bo jego apetyt był wilczy i z każdym ugryzieniem odrywał wielkie kawały mięsa, a wciąż miał go duży zapas. W końcu jednak zorientował się, że z każdą chwilą kęsy, które bierze, stają się coraz łapczywsze. Jego szczęka obejmowała coraz większą połać mięsa, zęby wbijały się coraz głębiej i wyszarpywały porcje, które kiedyś trudno byłoby mu przełknąć nawet po dokładnym przeżuciu. Teraz wślizgiwały się w gardło bez najmniejszego problemu, ledwo pogryzione. Zorientowawszy się, poczuł lekki powiew niepokoju, szybko jednak pogrzebany pod wciąż narastającym głodem. Głód przejmował wszystkie jego zmysły i wszystkie one skupiały się wokół tego, co go zaspokajało.

Kiedy siódmego dnia po rozpoczęciu uczty na trupie Abigail szczęka Willa wywichnęła się wężowo, a kąciki ust rozdarły, by odsłonić dwa szeregi nieludzkich kłów, Will jedynie zawarczał jak zwierzę, szczęśliwy, że może wgryźć się jeszcze głębiej.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 3: _trick or treat_**

Will skrzywił się na dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Miał słabą nadzieję, że jego odludny i całkowicie pozbawiony Halloweenowych dekoracji dom nie zwabi żądnych cukierków przebierańców, ale mylił się, oczywiście. Nic tak nie wabi dzieciaków jak odludny dom zamieszkany przez na wpół zdziczałego dziwaka i sforę psów. I wilkołaka. Ale o tym akurat dzieciaki nie wiedziały.

Uciszył podekscytowane zwierzęta, skaczące od niego do drzwi i z powrotem, i zgarnął ze stolika torbę nieco tylko zleżałych mini batonów, które (jak podczas każdej pełni, gdy Hannibal hasał po lesie i nie był w stanie pełnić swoich kuchennych obowiązków) zamierzał skonsumować na kolację, zapijając ich smak łyskaczem. Trudno, będzie musiał zastąpić je łyskaczem. 

Otworzył drzwi i bez słowa obdarował każde z dzieci batonikiem.

\- Zajebista dekoracja, proszę pana - pochwalił go zombie z nożycami w oku.

Will mruknął coś potwierdzająco i zatrzasnął drzwi. 

Mruknął coś znowu i otworzył je.

Dzieciaki już się oddaliły, a na werandzie leżał trup. Świeży, choć nieco nadgryziony tu i ówdzie.

Z bukietem trochę wysuszonych, ale wciąż barwnych jesiennych kwiatów przewiązanych czarną wstążką.

Will westchnął i zaklął z cicha, choć w duchu czuł się mile połechtany, że nawet po tylu miesiącach razem Hannibal wciąż czuł potrzebę zostawiania podarunków na jego progu.


	4. Amputation/Seanse

**Goretober 4: _Amputation_**

Po siódmym wymuszonym tej nocy orgazmie nieznośne mroczki przed oczami Willa przestały stanowić problem, bo niedobór krwi w górnej części ciała zwyczajnie na chwilę pozbawił go wzroku. Gdyby Will był przytomniejszy, być może zadumałby się nad celnością zabobonów ostrzegających przed masturbacyjną ślepotą, ale brak krwi w mózgu nie pozwalał mu zebrać myśli, a co dopiero doceniać mądrość ludową. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić, to jęknąć słabo, gdy poczuł, że przeklęta ręka znów zaczyna masować jego otarty do żywego członek. Co gorsza, zdradziecki kawał mięsa zdawał się reagować na ból ze wzmożonym entuzjazmem.

Poprzez szumiącą watę w uszach Will usłyszał znajomy już śmiech, tym bardziej przerażający, że wydobywający się z ust, które jeszcze kilka dni temu ledwie wyginały się w rozbawieniu.

Gdyby Will był przytomniejszy, prawdopodobnie nie zrobiłby tego, co zrobił, ale jako się rzekło, nie był.

Jego druga, macająca bezmyślnie naokoło ręka natrafiła na przedmiot, który pogrążony w lepkiej mgle mózg Willa zidentyfikował ospale jako coś pożytecznego, szarpnęła mocno za coś, za co należało szarpnąć, i poderwała się razem z owym przedmiotem, ryczącym teraz mechanicznie.

Will wydał triumfalny okrzyk, resztką sił przycisnął przeklętą dłoń do podłogi i nie tracąc czasu na myślenie wgryzł się w jej przegub ostrzem warczącej piły. Ból ponownie go zaślepił, ale poczucie ulgi było nieporównywalnie większe i Will wydarł się na cały głos, nie mając pojęcia, co krzyczy. 

Gorąca krew zalała mu twarz i usta i Will zakrztusił się nią, wypuścił z ręki wciąż warczącą piłę i runął ciężko na plecy, kaszląc i jęcząc z bólu, przyciskając do piersi krwawiący kikut.

Piła umilkła.

\- A niech mnie diabli - demon o twarzy Hannibala zagwizdał z łatwo słyszalnym podziwem. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że stać cię na coś takiego, skarbie. Muszę przyznać… - do uszu Willa dotarło zgrzytnięcie suwaka, po czym wiele mówiące mokre plaskanie. - …że to był niezwykle ekscytujący widok - dokończył Hannibal z lekką zadyszką w głosie.

Will uchylił powiekę i przez chwilę przyglądał się dłoni Hannibala śmigającej przy jego kroczu. Kiedy przesunął wzrok wyżej, napotkał wyszczerzone zęby i roziskrzone brązowe oczy. Hannibal mrugnął do niego, nie przestając się zadowalać.

Drugie oko Willa otworzyło się w szoku, gdy poczuł, że coś pełznie po jego łydce. Podniósł się na łokciu i jęknął boleśnie.

Jego ucięta ręka stukała palcem w jego kolano i patrzyła na niego tak bezczelnie, jak bezczelnie potrafią patrzeć stworzenia pozbawione oczu.

* * *

**Hannictober 4: _Seance_**

Seans wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Hannibal się spodziewał: grupka uprzywilejowanych i znudzonych przywilejami amerykańskich nuworyszów siedząca wokół okrągłego stolika, chichocząca i wydająca zszokowane okrzyki, gdy sprowadzona specjalnie na tę okazję cygańska wróżka przekazywała wiadomości z drugiego świata, sprytnie zmieniając tembr głosu, gdy kontrolę nad jej ciałem przejmował kolejny duch. Hannibal obserwował seans z mdłym zainteresowaniem entomologa kontemplującego swoją kolonię mrówek. Sam nie brał udziału, wymówiwszy się obowiązkami gospodarza, który musi nadzorować kuchnię i zatrudnionych z okazji przyjęcia kuchcików. Seans zaproponowała i zorganizowała pani Komeda, z okazji zbliżającego się Halloween. Hannibal zgodził się urządzić go u siebie, z mocnym zamiarem nie brania w nim udziału. Ale pozory zachować musiał. Przynależność do elity zobowiązuje i Hannibal zdecydowany był grać według jej zasad tak długo, jak sprawiało mu to przyjemność i zapewniało wygodne alibi. 

Potoczył wzrokiem po gościach, z lekką satysfakcją odnotowując, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. A potem jego wzrok natrafił na samotną postać skuloną w fotelu w kącie. Hannibal zmarszczył brwi.

\- Will - powiedział ciepło. Imię jak zwykle spłynęło z jego języka niczym słodki balsam. - A już się bałem, że wymknąłeś się niepostrzeżenie.

\- Nie ukrywam, że miałem taki zamiar - Will wpatrzył się ponuro w swój pusty kieliszek. - Ale pomyślałem, że nieuprzejmie będzie wyjść bez pożegnania. Byłeś zajęty. Nie miałem jak się pożegnać. Więc zostałem - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że ciebie nieco mniej.

Will parsknął cicho, po czym pomasował dłonią kark.

\- Tja. To zdecydowanie nie moje klimaty.

Hannibal nachylił się konfidencjonalnie.

\- Przyznam ci się, że moje też nie. Ale jeśli wchodzisz między wrony...

Will uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Twoim znajomym daleko do wron. Bliżej do pawi i papug. Przepraszam - zmitygował się szybko, szeroko otwierając oczy.

Ach, słodki, niewinny Will. Ufny chłopiec okuty w żelazną, naszpikowaną kolcami zbroję, którą odgradza się od świata. 

Hannibal będzie delektował się każdym elementem pancerza, który zdoła z niego zedrzeć, aż dotrze do ukrytej w środku samej istoty Willa Grahama, której płonące oczy zdarzało mu się czasem widzieć, gdy Will na chwilę tracił panowanie nad smyczą, na której ją trzymał.

\- Nie obraziłeś mnie, Will. Chodź ze mną, napełnimy twój kieliszek. 

\- Tak, to zdecydowanie doświadczenie spirytualistyczne zgodniejsze z moją naturą - Will pośpiesznie zerwał się z fotela i zachwiał, zdradzając, jak wiele już wypił. Westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Ale myślę, że powinienem już iść. Czuję się jak duch zeszłego Sylwestra, szczerze mówiąc. 

\- Jesteś pewien? Nie będę cię zatrzymywał, ale cieszyłoby mnie twoje towarzystwo. - Hannibal teatralnie zamknął oczy, gdy od stolika dobiegło chóralne "aaaach!" i grobowe stukanie.

Will wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Sam pan sobie nawarzył tego piwa, doktorze Lecter. Proszę je teraz wypić z godnością i bez narzekania.

Hannibal uznał za stosowne rzucić mu bolesne spojrzenie, ale kiwnął głową.

Will też kiwnął i najwidoczniej doszedł do wniosku, że to najgłupsze, co mógł zrobić, bo na policzki wypełzł mu rumieniec. Odchrząknął.

\- Więc... Do zobaczenia.

\- Zaczekaj tutaj, wezwę ci taksówkę.

\- Och. No tak.

Kiedy taksówka podjechała, Hannibal uprzejmie otworzył drzwi i gestem wskazał Willowi jej wnętrze. Will zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, ale jego oczy rozjarzyły się tym fascynującym, intymnym blaskiem.

\- Do widzenia, doktorze Lecter.

\- Dobrej nocy, Will.

Drzwiczki stuknęły i samochód odjechał. Hannibal patrzył za nim, aż tylne światła rozmyły się w ciemnościach nocy.


	5. Guts/Scare

**Goretober 5: _guts_**

Czasem śni mu się, że są zwierzętami. Wilkami zanurzającymi szpiczaste pyski w parujących wnętrznościach. Bykami o porożach obwieszonych krwawymi strzępami mięsa. Zawsze razem, zawsze tylko oni dwaj, ucztujący na wciąż dyszących płucach, na wciąż bijących sercach, łapczywie pożerający wciąż pulsujące jelita, trącający się nosami w brzuchu ofiary niczym groteskowa parodia pary kreskówkowych psów cmokających się nad talerzem spaghetti.

Czasem śni mu się, że wilk-Hannibal parzy się z nim zajadle na stercie trupów. We śnie czuje jego ostre zęby na karku, gorący oddech na uchu, palący ból w miejscu, w którym łączą się ich ciała. Czuje zapach krwi i żądzy.

Śni z otwartymi oczami, leżąc na przepoconych szpitalnych prześcieradłach, wpatrzony w nieregularną plamę na suficie celi, nerwową ręką wyszarpując z siebie orgazm za orgazmem.

* * *

**Hannictober 5: _scare_**

\- Byłeś tak zimny, kiedy wyciągnąłem cię z Atlantyku - szepcze Will. Hannibal przymyka oczy, gdy palce Willa dotykają jego policzka i lekko obraca głowę, by przytulić się do nich mocniej. Will czuje skurcz w sercu na myśl, że mógł to stracić. Że był tak blisko tego, by fale oceanu wydarły mu z rąk to, co sam tak skwapliwie odrzucił trzy lata temu. - Bałem się, że się nie obudzisz.

Hannibal porusza głową, ocierając policzek o palce Willa niczym spragniony uwagi kot. Mamrocze coś, czego Will nie słyszy, więc Will nachyla się nad nim, głęboko wciągając jego zapach. Zapach przypraw, drogiej wody kolońskiej, krwi, soli i morskiej wody. Hannibal otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się, mimo że policzki ma mokre od łez.

\- A ja… - szepcze w ciemności Hannibal i przyciska twarz do zimnej, mokrej poduszki, wsłuchując się w echo głosu Willa. - Boję się, że się obudzę.


	6. Too much blood/Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Połączyłam dwa prompty w jeden, bo tak :D

**Goretober 6: _too much blood_ /Hannictober 6: _vampires_**

Widok Hannibala opitego krwią jak pijawka i różowiutkiego niczym prosiaczek byłby czymś, co Will chętnie zachowałby w pamięci do końca życia, by przy każdej okazji ze złośliwą satysfakcją opisywać go doktorowi w najdrobniejszych szczegółach; gdyby nie to, że obecnie Will był niemniej pijany niż jego towarzysz - pijany krwią, nocą, adrenaliną i ich wspólnym, wymieszanym zapachem: zapachem nasyconych drapieżników gotowych zakończyć noc, wrócić do swego leża i skulić się w ramionach partnera.

Hannibal stoczył się z ich dzisiejszego posiłku z błogim westchnieniem, bezpowrotnie rujnując szykowną marynarkę i pościel, w które powoli wsiąkało to, czego nie zdołali już wypić. Od niechcenia ujął bezwładną, ale wciąż ciepłą dłoń młodego mężczyzny, którego Will przyłapał na znęcaniu się nad bezpańskim psem i zaprosił na kolację, “a może i coś jeszcze”, i uniósł ją do ust, by nieśpiesznie sączyć resztki nadspodziewanie upajającej krwi. Zwykle każdemu z nich starczało kilka głębszych łyków, ale tym razem osuszyli ofiarę do cna, zanim którykolwiek z nich się zorientował. Dobra, europejska krew, z arystokratycznej, niemal nierozcieńczonej linii. Prawdziwy rarytas w dzisiejszym świecie, w którym coraz szybciej zacierają się granice między księciem a żebrakiem.

Will obserwował go jednym otwartym okiem z drugiej strony mężczyzny, leniwie wodząc palcami po jego skórzanej kurtce, która, jak uznał, była akurat w rozmiarze Hannibala. Aż szkoda, że nie powinni zachowywać żadnych pamiątek. Był obżarty po dziurki w nosie, niemal do nieprzytomności; cudza krew przyjemnie buzowała mu w żyłach i mózgu, ogłupiała. Właśnie tego mu było trzeba po latach nurzania się w obrzydliwych umysłach morderców, za którymi szczuł go Jack. Odrobiny nie-myślenia.

Hannibal znów westchnął i oparł podbródek o pierś mężczyzny, nie spuszczając wzroku z Willa. Całą twarz miał umazaną krwią, niczym niechlujne dziecko czekoladą.

\- Jesteś taki piękny - wymamrotał z rozmarzeniem w oczach.

\- Jestem? - Will zmarszczył brwi, mile połechtany.

\- Piękniuchny - zapewnił Hannibal. Wykonał dłonią nieokreślony ruch. - Ciemne loki. Bławatne oczy. Śliczny. Trochę assym… asmetryczny, ale śliczny.

\- Niestabilny, nie assymetryczny - poprawił Will. - Alana powiedziała, że jestem niestabilny. Dlatego mnie rzuciła. 

\- Niestabilnie piękna twarz - przytaknął Hannibal. Jego oczy zaszkliły się nieco. - Próbowałem cię naszkicować jakieś milion razy. Mam milion szkiców twojej niestabilnej twarzy w Baltimore. I innych części. Miałem, bo pewnie Jack je skonfiskował, kiedy wyjechałem do Europy.

\- Znaczy, że FBI ma pornografię z moją twarzą?

\- I innymi częściami. Nie pornografię. Akty, Will. Sztuka.

Will zamruczał coś, nie do końca przekonany. Hannibal zamknął oczy.

 - Najpiękniejszy mięs… Mięsn… Mięsczyzna, jakiego widziałem - wybełkotał sennym głosem. - A widziałem wielu. W środku i na zewnątrz. Piękny. I najpiękniejsza kotleta… Kobieta. 

\- Na pewno są kotlety ładniejsze ode mnie - zaprotestował Will. 

\- Nie ma - uparł się stanowczo Hannibal. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym kotletem na świecie, Will. 

Po czym Hannibal zasnął, pochrapując cichutko, a Will, uznawszy, że nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, wkrótce za nim podążył.


	7. Stitches/Fake blood

**Goretober 7: _stitches_**

\- Kurrrrrrrrrrrrwa - wypuścił z siebie Will powoli, na długim oddechu. Przedłużanie wyrazu i obsesyjne wręcz skupienie na pracy języka, by nie przestał wibrować przy artykułowaniu “r”, przytępiło nieco przeszywający ból, gdy Hannibal... cóż, przeszywał mu policzek.

\- Błagam, Will, nie ruszaj się - Hannibal zmarszczył brwi, ale jego oczy rozbłysły rozbawieniem. Rozchylił wargi i wysunął czubek języka, ani na moment nie odrywając wzroku od zszywanej rany. - Chcemy, żebyś nadal był śliczny po tej operacji, prawda?

Will parsknął z irytacją.

\- To ty będziesz codziennie patrzył na tę twarz. Mnie wszystko jedno.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że właśnie się zadeklarował. Gdyby nie to, że większość krwi z jego twarzy wsiąkła w kołnierzyk albo ściekała po palcach Hannibala, zarumieniłby się po uszy. Ale w zaistniałej sytuacji wspomniane uszy jedynie zapiekły z zażenowania.

Hannibal pozornie nie zareagował, ale kątem oka Will widział, że jego wargi drgnęły nieznacznie i triumfalnie.

Pięć minut później zabieg był zakończony i Hannibal przeciął nić. Will poruszył głową na boki, by rozprostować zesztywniałą szyję. Policzek piekł żywym ogniem, a jego usta wciąż smakowały żelazem. Szwy nieprzyjemnie ściągały mu skórę i Will ponuro zastanawiał się, czy będzie musiał zapuścić brodę, by ukryć bliznę, czy właśnie ją zgolić, bo fragment zagojonej skóry już zawsze pozostanie bezwłosy i brzydki pośród zarostu. 

\- Szkoda, że w prawdziwym życiu nie wystarczy pocałować, by się zagoiło - powiedział w roztargnieniu.

Nim zdążył zamrzeć w upokorzeniu, Hannibal pochylił się błyskawicznie i pocałował jego policzek, przeciągając po nim językiem i zlizując krew. Will zamarł z zupełnie innego powodu.

Hannibal cofnął się i rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie i krzywy uśmiech, odsłaniający ostre, wilcze zęby.

\- Twoja rana wymaga także szycia wewnątrz, Will. Otwórz, proszę, usta.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 7: _fake blood_**

\- Iiiiiiiiii CIĘCIE!

Mads natychmiast odwrócił się, spluwając i wycierając wargi, a Hugh, który początkowo zamierzał go zrugać za popsucie kolejnej sceny - serio, co do cholery, czy nie mogli wreszcie skończyć na dzisiaj i iść do domu jak cywilizowani ludzie - wybuchnął śmiechem. Mads łypnął na niego i opuścił dłoń, odsłaniając umazaną sztuczną krwią twarz.

\- Tfu, tfu. Nie wiem, jak ktokolwiek może lubić to paskudztwo.

Hugh wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To dla niego przyjąłem tę rolę, nie wiedziałeś?

Mads jeszcze raz spróbował obetrzeć usta. Bezskutecznie.

\- Myślałem, że to dlatego, że ja tu gram - mrugnął kokieteryjnie i skrzywił się, gdy krew skleiła mu rzęsy.

\- Śnij dalej, staruszku. I dobrze ci tak. Nie trzeba było mnie molestować na oczach pięciu kamer.

Mads spojrzał na niego Hannibalem. Hugh odpowiedział najbardziej zalotnym trzepotaniem rzęs.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz, jak molestuję cię na oczach kamer - zamruczał Mads.

Hugh oblał się palącym rumieńcem.

\- Jednej kamery! I to był tylko jeden raz! Możemy o tym zapomnieć?

\- Nigdy. A jeśli zapomnimy, to dowód wciąż leży w szufladzie sypialni.


	8. Burns/Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam za nadmierną pluszowatość goretoberowego fika :D

**Goretober 8: _burns_**

Will poderwał głowę, słysząc nieludzki wrzask i mrożący krew w żyłach łomot dobiegający z dolnego piętra. Kiedy w pośpiechu narzucał na siebie szlafrok, przez głowę zdążyło mu przebiec tysiąc myśli, z których pierwszą - ku jego niewielkiemu tylko niesmakowi - i najbardziej idiotyczną było: czyżby Hannibal nie dogotował obiadu?

Zbiegł po schodach, wiedziony stłumionymi przekleństwami, które rzeczywiście dochodziły z kuchni. Tyle że wydobywały się z ust Hannibala, a nie ich niedoszłego obiadu. Niedoszłego, bo brytfanna i jej zawartość leżały na podłodze, dymiąc i sycząc niczym rozwścieczony smok.

Hannibal stał nad tą katastrofą w ponurym milczeniu i ssał palce obu rąk naraz.

\- Co tu się stało? - spytał Will, choć odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Ofawyłem fie - odparł Hannibal.

\- No widzę właśnie - Will ogarnął wzrokiem bałagan i swojego kanibala, który wyraźnie starał się tego wzroku uniknąć. Jego policzki były uroczo różowe.

Will zerknął na rękawice kuchenne, wciąż wiszące ze swojego haka. Jasne było, że Hannibal zapomniał je nałożyć i sięgnął gołymi rękami po rozgrzaną brytfannę. Hannibal nigdy nie zapominał o rękawicach.

Chyba że głowę miał zajętą czymś innym. Czymś... poetyckim.

Wargi Willa wygięły się nieznacznie.

\- Znowu fantazjowałeś o moim... tyle?

Hannibal mruknął coś przez palce i zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Och, Hanni - Will nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, tym głośniejszym, że Hannibal posłał mu bolesne i pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. 

\- To filniejfe ole nnie - wymamrotał.

\- No już, już - Will otarł kącik oka i sięgnął do kranu. - Włóż je do wody, ty beznadziejny romantyku, ty.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 8: _woods_**

Nie chodź sam do lasu, mówiła mu matka. Nigdy nie zbaczaj ze ścieżki. Nie rozglądaj się i nie jedz niczego, co tam rośnie. Jeśli usłyszysz głos, zatkaj uszy i biegnij do domu, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że go znasz. Nie rozmawiaj z nikim, kogo tam spotkasz.

Nie oddalaj się od posiadłości, bo wpadniesz w łapy potwora, który pożera dzieci i zmienia je w małe potworki.

Hannibal przypomina sobie bajki słyszane przed zaśnięciem, wczepiając palce w korę drzewa, aż pękają paznokcie. Powietrze gryzie go w oczy dymem unoszącym się z ognisk razem z wronami, które krążą wśród jego słupów, jasnych na tle nocnego nieba, cierpliwie czekając, aż będą mogły rozpocząć ucztę. Oczy Hannibala łzawią, ale chłopiec nawet nie mruga. Uważnie przygląda się sylwetkom zgromadzonym wokół ognia, zapamiętuje każdą obcą twarz, każde słowo, które pada ze śmiejących się okrutnie ust.

Odwraca się w milczeniu i wkracza do lasu.


	9. Consensual gore/Demon

**Goretober 9: _consensual gore_**

Will wygina się w łuk i chciwie łapie powietrze, by choć trochę dotlenić mózg, który zaczyna już powoli odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Może zresztą odmówił go już wcześniej, kiedy Will zgodził się to zrobić. Nikt w pełni władz umysłowych by się nie zgodził. Ale Willowi trudno oceniać trafność i logikę swoich wyborów, gdy zmusza go do nich Hannibal. Doktor zawsze potrafi go przekonać.

\- Leż spokojnie, Will - słyszy. Czy mu się tylko wydaje, czy głos Hannibala drży lekko z przejęcia? Oby tylko nie zadrżały mu ręce.

Will leniwie zatacza głową po poduszce, walcząc z szumiącą w jego czaszce sennością. Powinien już się do niej przyzwyczaić, w końcu znajduje się w tym stanie od niemal godziny, ale utrzymanie przytomności jest nie lada wyzwaniem, nawet mimo koktajlu leków, jakim nakarmił go Hannibal; mocnego na tyle, by uśmierzyć ból i uspokoić nerwy, ale nie na tyle, by go uśpić. Hannibal się nie śpieszy, woli zachować ostrożność, odwlec moment największej przyjemności, a może po prostu sadystycznie ekscytuje się widokiem.

Bo wnętrze Willa Grahama musi stanowić widok niezwyczajny dla Hannibala Lectera.

Hannibal wreszcie odkłada skalpel, ściąga maskę chirurgiczną i ostrożnie, z szacunkiem, sięga w głąb otwartej klatki piersiowej. Will czuje jego dotyk na swoim sercu i mruga raz, powoli, po czym zamyka oczy i wzdycha, zelektryzowany i zarazem uspokojony intymną pieszczotą, na jaką mogą sobie pozwolić - jaką mogą docenić i jakiej pragnąć - tylko oni dwaj.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 9: _demon_**

> (AN: Kontynuacja ["Miodowych kuleczek"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4950724))

\- Więc jesteś demonem - mówi powoli Will.

Mężczyzna siedzący przy jego stole potakuje. Siedzi sztywno, próbując udawać, że nie strzepuje ukradkiem psiej sierści z nogawek idiotycznie eleganckich spodni. Jeśli Will ma być szczery, nie ma problemu z uwierzeniem, że jego gość jest demonem. Wysoki, o rzeźbionej twarzy lalki, ale zarazem niezaprzeczalnie męskiej. Włosy o nieokreślonym kolorze, zaczesane na bok i utrzymane na wodzy przy pomocy żelu. Ledwo zarysowane, jasne brwi, ale wydatne łuki brwiowe. Chłodne, bezosobowe spojrzenie ciepłych, brązowych oczu. Delikatne, czerwone wargi z wyraźnie zarysowanym łukiem Kupidyna, kryjące niemal nienaturalnie ostre zęby. Szykowny zestaw marynarka-kamizelka-koszula-krawat w stonowanych kolorach, których połączenie jednak i wzory krzyczą ekstrawagancją i z pewnością raziłyby na kimś, kto... Cóż, na kimkolwiek innym, prawdę powiedziawszy. Kontrast na kontraście, jakby całe ciało mężczyzny było w wiecznym konflikcie z samym sobą, a jednak nic w pokoju Willa nie jest tak doskonale nieruchome i harmonijne, jak ów mężczyzna.

Więc tak, demon, bez dwóch zdań.

\- A imię twoje... - zaczyna Will nieco śpiewnym głosem i unosi wyczekująco brew.

\- Hannibal - odpowiada demon i lekko skłania głowę. Jego akcent nie da się umiejscowić, przynajmniej Will tego nie potrafi. Na pewno nie amerykański. - Dodałbym, do usług, gdyby nie to, że ja już swoją usługę wykonałem.

Will przełyka ślinę. No tak. Miał cichutką nadzieję, że może o nim zapomną, że nie jest aż tak łakomym kąskiem, o który ktoś chciałby się upominać po dziesięciu latach od umowy, ale oczywiście biurokracja w piekle musi być jeszcze gorsza niż w FBI. Piekielnie małostkowa, można by powiedzieć.

Jeden z psów podchodzi do demona i trąca pyskiem jego udo. Demon krzywi się lekko, ale kładzie dłoń na łbie psa, który skamle radośnie i zaczyna wywijać ogonem.

Huh.

Dopiero teraz Will widzi, że jego psy podzieliły się na dwa obozy - cztery kulą się gromadnie w najodleglejszym kącie, nie spuszczając zaalarmowanego wzroku z Hannibala, ale trzy pozostałe beztrosko biegają po mieszkaniu, a nawet ośmielają się ocierać o ich gościa, czemu ów stara się zapobiec, cofając się w krześle pod samą ścianę.

Pranie tych ciuszków będzie cię kosztować z pięćset dusz jak nic, myśli mściwie Will. Nie żeby znał się na piekielnej walucie.

Hannibal wreszcie świszcze przez zęby i trzy psy odskakują od niego spłoszone, nie przestając jednak merdać ogonami.

\- Myślałem, że zwierzęta boją się istot nadnaturalnych - mówi Will z braku lepszego tematu do rozmowy. I dla odwleczenia nieuniknionego.

\- Większość. Nie koty. I z pewnością nie te, które same są nadnaturalne. - Hannibal patrzy na Willa z uniesioną brwią.

\- Że co - mówi Will. Patrzy na trzy radośnie merdające psy, które na moment - a może tylko w jego wyobraźni - zlewają się w jednego, trzygłowego potwora. Też merdającego.

Will czuje się potwornie oszukany.

\- Wysłałeś szpiega, żeby mnie dopaść?

\- Wysłałem go, żeby cię przytargał do mnie, ale okazało się, że twoje cielęce klopsiki znaczą dla niego więcej niż lojalność wobec jego prawdziwego pana - Hannibal wydaje się bardziej rozbawiony niż zirytowany.

Will myśli przez chwilę.

\- Macie tam psy?

\- Całe psiarnie - kusi Hannibal. - Lada dzień kilka suk będzie się szczenić.

Will kiwa głową i udaje, że się zastanawia.

Hannibal odchyla się spokojnie w krześle, pewny jego odpowiedzi.


	10. Cannibalism/Skanky Halloween costumes

**Goretober 10: _cannibalism_**

\- Podaj mi, proszę, sałatkę, skarbie.

\- Proszę bardzo, pieseczku.

Abigail wywróciła oczami i uniosła szklankę z sokiem do ust, by mruknąć w nią scenicznym półgłosem: 

\- Niedobrze mi.

Hannibal heroicznym wysiłkiem oderwał rozanielone spojrzenie od Willa i popatrzył na nią.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Abigail? Coś nie tak z pieczystym? – Jego głos był pozornie słodki, ale Abigail za dobrze go znała. Jedno zastrzeżenie pod adresem posiłku i będzie gapił się osowiały w kominek przez resztę wieczoru.

Machnęła uspokajająco i - jak miała nadzieję - dystyngowanie ręką.

\- Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż coś będzie nie tak z twoim pieczystym, ojcze – odparła, otrzymując w odpowiedzi skromne skinienie głową. – Jak zwykle jest doskonałe. Ale od waszych flirtów mnie trochę mdli.

Will parsknął z widelcem w zębach, pochylając głowę, by ukryć rumieniec. Usta Hannibala drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Wybacz, kochanie. Weź dokładkę.

\- Z przyjemnością - nie mogła sobie odmówić odrobiny złośliwości. - Pączusiu.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 10: _skanky Halloween costumes_**

\- Abigail! Wracaj tu, moja panno!

Ramiona Abigail skuliły się, ale dziewczyna posłusznie zawróciła, ściskając mocno poły płaszcza, by się nie rozchyliły.

Hannibal stał w drzwiach podświetlony od tyłu ciepłym światłem przygaszonych lamp, pozwoliwszy sobie skrzyżować ramiona na piersi.

\- Czy ja dobrze widzę? - spytał surowym głosem. - Sześciocalowe szpilki?

Abigail przygryzła wargi.

\- Bo łatwiej je wbić w twarz napastnikowi...? - spróbowała cichutko, miętosząc w palcach czarny tweed.

Hannibal przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym bezceremonialnie rozsunął poły jej płaszcza.

\- Co to ma być, Abigail? Myślałem, że miałaś przebrać się za wilkołaka? Czy wilkołaki we współczesnych filmach noszą czerwone staniki i przezroczyste... co to w ogóle jest? - Hannibal z obrzydzeniem ujął w dwa palce kołnierzyk sukienki z przezroczystego plastiku.

Abigail wymamrotała coś pod nosem.

\- Głośniej proszę.

\- To Seksowny Hannibal Lecter - powtórzyła dziewczyna. - Kostium dla kobiet.

Trzeba to przyznać Hannibalowi: zaparło mu dech jedynie na dwie sekundy, po których wypuścił z sykiem powietrze.

\- Mam ze sobą mój nóż myśliwski, na wszelki wypadek - powiedziała szybko Abigail w nadziei, że to uspokoi sumienie jej przyszywanego ojca. Złożyła nabożnie dłonie i zaatakowała go szeroko otwartymi oczami, idealnie naśladując psie spojrzenie Willa. Hannibal westchnął. Nie miał szans wobec ataku Willowych psich oczek, nawet jeśli patrzyły na niego z twarzy Abigail.

\- Mam nadzieję - odparł. - Chociaż wolałbym, abyś darowała sobie wyjaśnianie, gdzie go schowałaś. Ufam ci, Abigail. Wróć przed północą, proszę. 

\- Jasne! - Abigail podskoczyła, by pocałować go w szorstki od wieczornego zarostu policzek i pobiegła szukać grupy koleżanek.

Hannibal patrzył za nią, póki nie zniknęła w ciemnościach, po czym znów westchnął i zamknął drzwi.

\- Widziałeś, co ona na sobie miała? - rzucił w przestrzeń, słysząc szmer dobiegający z góry schodów, gdzie Will krzątał się, przygotowując cukierki dla przebierańców i podjadając je bezczelnie, gdy wiedział, że Hannibal patrzy.

\- Jasne. Pomagałem jej wybrać.

Hannibal na moment zamknął oczy, bolejąc nad faktem, że osoby, z którymi przyszło mu dzielić życie i mieszkanie, nie podzielają także jego wyrafinowanego gustu. Zgnębiony nieco, odwrócił się od drzwi.

\- Powinienem był pójść z wa... - zaczął, ale urwał w pół słowa i w pół obrotu, gdy jego wzrok padł na stojącego na szczycie schodów Willa.

A konkretnie na nogi Willa: długie, muskularne i nagie od palców po smakowicie zaokrąglone pośladki, których dolne partie wyglądały spod idiotycznie krótkich, obszarpanych dżinsowych szortów, wypięte apetycznie do góry, bo Will opierał się ramionami na poręczy w pozie godnej modelki pin-up. Prócz szortów miał na sobie obcisłą flanelową koszulę w czarno-czerwoną kratę, której poły związał w supeł nad pępkiem.

Will oparł podbródek na skrzyżowanych ramionach i uniósł brew.

\- Podoba się?

\- Arrrghhhchlup... - Hannibal przełknął ślinę, odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Co to jest?

\- Seksowny Will Graham - odparł Will z łobuzerskim uśmiechem i przeciągłym, południowym akcentem. - Kupiliśmy komplet. Hopsaj na górę, Rozpruwaczu z Chesapeake, a przekonasz się, że prócz rozpalonego mózgu mam też inne cieplutkie zakamarki. - Will odwrócił się i rzucił przez ramię: - W zestawie była też maska.

Hannibal niemal połamał nogi, gdy w pośpiechu wbiegał za nim po schodach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kanibalizm" to tak oczywisty motyw w "Hannibalu", że postanowiłam podejść do niego w bardziej fluffowy sposób, a potem poszło już z górki i drugi prompt też wyszedł fluffowy :P


	11. Skewered/Witches

**Goretober 11: _skewered_**

\- Jesteś tak cholernie… wielki… - Will zachłysnął się w połowie zdania i końcówkę wypowiedział jedynie ułożeniem warg, bezgłośnie.

\- To żeby cię lepiej pieprzyć, skarbie - szepnął Hannibal z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem. Wodził ustami po szyi Willa, po napiętym ścięgnie i wibrującej tętnicy. Will nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, jak bardzo wrażliwe stawały się okolice jego uszu, gdy krew uderzała mu na twarz i pulsowała tuż pod skórą.

Zaśmiał się zdyszanym głosem, który przeszedł w równie zdyszane:

\- Błagam, daruj sobie…

\- Błagasz, Will? - Gorący język zlizał pot skraplający się za załomem jego szczęki i leniwie popełzł ku płatkowi ucha.

\- Jezu, Hannibal, nie teraz...

\- Nie? - Hannibal odchylił się nieco, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Jego biodra zwolniły i Will zaprotestował słabo:

\- Nie…

\- Mam przestać? - zamruczał Hannibal i zatrzymał się zupełnie.

\- Nie!

\- Wysyłasz mi sprzeczne sygnały, Will.

Will zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. Wbił palce w pośladki Hannibala, otoczył go ciasno nogami i łypnął na niego spode łba.

\- Wystarczająco jasny sygnał?

Hannibal syknął z bólu, ale jego źrenice rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Tak jak przewidział Will.

\- Jak świetliki na tle nocnego nieba - odparł Hannibal z niebezpiecznym błyskiem zębów.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 11: _witches_**

“Na skraju lasu mieszkał ubogi mechanik z dwójką dzieci i psem. Pies wabił się Winston, a dzieci Will i Abigail. W chacie było biednie i smutno, nie raz i nie dwa brakowało jedzenia, mimo że mechanik wypruwał z siebie żyły, by zapewnić sobie, dzieciom i psu codzienny obiad. Ale kraj pogrążony był w klęsce głodu i rzadko kiedy na stole lądowało coś więcej niż garść leśnych owoców lub cudem upolowany, chudy królik. Mechanik uczył swoje dzieci polować i łowić, ale nawet zwierzęta cierpiały potworny głód i większość z nich już dawno wywędrowała na południe, a to, co zostało, było wychudzone i ledwie starczało na cztery głodne żołądki.

Mechanik długo podejmował decyzję, rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, i kiedy owa ostatecznie zapadła, była to decyzja głęboko przemyślana i ostateczna. Następnego ranka wziął dzieci i psa, obiecując im łów nad łowy, i wyprowadził je daleko, daleko, w najgłębszą głąb lasu. Wędrowali długo, aż dzieci słaniały się ze zmęczenia, a wtedy zatrzymali się na nocleg. Kiedy dzieci zasnęły, mechanik zostawił je i wrócił do domu...”

\- Nie rozumiem, przecież mógł je zjeść - przerwał Hannibal.

\- Jezus, Hanni, ty i ten twój kanibalizm. Daj mi skończyć, dobrze?

“Kiedy dzieci obudziły się, były głodne, zmarznięte i same, jeśli nie liczyć Winstona. Przez cały dzień krążyły po lesie, próbując znaleźć drogę powrotną lub chociaż coś do jedzenia, ale na próżno. Aż zapadły ciemności i nagle powietrze zapachniało imbirem, gałką muszkatołową, goździkami i pomarańczą; szałwią, pieczonym mięsem, miodem i wędzoną rybą. Will i Abigail ruszyli za tym zapachem. Winston się wahał, ale nie mógł zostawić swoich podopiecznych, więc podążył za nimi, mimo że nos mówił mu, że coś tu było nie tak.

Wkrótce znaleźli źródło zapachu: dwupiętrową, nowobogacką i pretensjonalną posiadłość...”

\- Ekhem.

“... _uderzająco_ pretensjonalną posiadłość w środku lasu. Jedna jej ściana zrobiona była z piernika i kruchych ciasteczek, druga z lśniących miodową glazurą żeberek. Szyby z kolorowych cukrowych tafli i opalizującej żelatyny, w której ktoś zatopił kolorowe przedmioty układające się w metaforyczne sceny. Schody na przemian z nugatu i pikantnej focacci. Na drzewach i krzewach naokoło rosły cukierki i słone przekąski.

Will i Abigail rzucili się do jedzenia. Zdążyli schrupać całą słodką okiennicę, gdy drzwi posiadłości otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich czerwonooki człowiek. Dzieci przestraszyły się i upuściły to, co jadły, gotowe uciekać, ale człowiek uśmiechnął się i zaprosił je do środka ze słowami:

\- Akurat miałem zasiadać do kolacji. Jesteście w samą porę.

Dzieci nie wiedziały, oczywiście, że człowiek był czarownikiem, co zdradzały jego czerwone oczy, szósty palec u dłoni i psi węch. Postawił ten dom, by wabić do siebie wygłodzonych wędrowców, zabijać ich i zjadać, i to też zrobił z biedną Abigail. Willa zaś zamknął w swojej sypialni, gdzie karmił go najlepszymi kąskami siostry i sprawdzał, czy jego palec jest już odpowiednio tłuściutki, nabrzmiały i pulsujący, hmmmm... a kiedy zobaczył, że tak jest, zjadł Willa jednym kłapnięciem i od tej pory jadł go każdej nocy, achhhhh....”

\- A Will i jego nabrzmiały palec uwielbiali każdą chwilę spędzoną w sypialni i ustach czarownika - zamruczał Hannibal, pocierając nosem o delikatne włosy na wewnętrznej części Willowego uda. - Tak bardzo, że nawet zapomnieli o biednym Winstonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście, że napisałam porno. Myślicie, że mogłabym zobaczyć prompt "nabity na rożen" i nie napisać porno? *prycha pogardliwie*
> 
> Trochę oszukałam, bo prompt "skewered" jest z innej goretoberowej listy. Na tej było "plant growth" i zamierzałam napisać coś inspirowanego grą "The last of us", ale zmieniłam zdanie.


	12. Torture/Haunted mansion

**Goretober 12: _torture_**

Hannibal zacisnął zęby, by nie wydać dźwięku, ale krzyk cisnął mu się na usta. Oto nadszedł dzień, gdy uczeń przerósł mistrza i Hannibal drżał ze zgrozy, widząc, jaką bestię wypuścił na wolność. Bezlitosną. Pozbawioną sumienia. Zdolną wgryźć się w twój mózg, znaleźć najsłabszy punkt i uderzyć prosto w niego.

W uszach czuł już pulsujący ból, jakby lada chwila miały zacząć krwawić, ale wciąż nie zamykał oczu, wciąż patrzył prosto w zimne, kalkulujące źrenice, skupione na nim, czytające go, planujące następny ruch, który albo wreszcie zakończy torturę, albo przedłuży ją jeszcze bardziej.

Will przesunął językiem po górnej wardze i Hannibal pojął, że dłużej nie wytrzyma.

\- Błagam, Will, przestań mordować ten instrument - poprosił przez łzy.

Will zaśmiał się i z premedytacją przeciągnął palcami wzdłuż drutów eterofonu. Potworny koci jazgot po raz ostatni rozdarł bębenki Hannibala, po czym Will niedbale odrzucił instrument na łóżko i przeczołgał się po kołdrze i po Hannibalu, nagi i kusicielski, by rozłożyć się na nim wygodnie. Oparł skrzyżowane ręce na piersi Hannibala, a na nich podbródek i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że grasz na czymś takim. Klawesyn, rozumiem. Pianino. Fortepian. Harfa. Ale to coś? - Hannibal dotknął jego warg i Will umilkł, posłusznie rozchylając je i obejmując nimi palce.

Przez moment ssał je, wydając zadowolone pomruki, które rozgrzewały krew Hannibala do bulgotu. Potem jego wargi rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu i Will mrugnął.

\- Chyba wolałbym teraz poćwiczyć grę na flecie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Hannibal nie miał.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 12: _haunted mansion_**

\- Znowu! - Pani Otis dramatycznym gestem wskazała podłogę przed kominkiem, na której lśniła złowieszcza plama. Plama, którą już wielokrotnie próbowali usunąć i która nieodmiennie odradzała się każdego dnia, czerwona i ostrzegawcza.

Powiedziano im, że w tym miejscu Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake przegryzł gardło rodzonej córce, która od tej pory nie zaznała spokoju i krąży po posesji, szukając swego zagubionego ucha.

Państwo Otis nie pytali, co ma ucho do gardła; posesja miała przystępną cenę i przyzwoite sąsiedztwo. Kto by się tam przejmował duchami. Prawda, przed kominkiem natknęli się na ogromną, nieregularną plamę świeżej krwi, ale kilka kropel wywabiacza Pinkertona załatwiło sprawę.

Następnego dnia plama znów tam była, jeszcze świeższa i czerwieńsza.

Tydzień później przybrała barwę jadowicie zieloną.

A później żółtą.

Państwo Otis wytrzymali niecały miesiąc.

Kiedy ostatni mebel opuszczał posesję, Beverly zmaterializowała się obok wyglądającej z okna Abigail z notesem w ręce.

\- Dwadzieścia siedem dni. Słabo - oceniła.

\- A nawet nie doszłyśmy do grzechotania kajdanami - zgodziła się Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kto wie, do jakiego utworu nawiązałam w drugim prompcie? :P


	13. Keeping a trophy/Werewolves

**Goretober 13: _keeping a trophy_**

Will wyprostował się, obryzgany krwią, zdyszany, zwycięski, piękny. Hannibal patrzył na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Niemal nabożnie; zdawał sobie z tego całkowicie sprawę i nie dbał o to. Przed padnięciem na kolana i wielbieniem Willa powstrzymywał go jedynie fakt, że dzisiejsze polowanie było spontaniczne i nie powinni zbyt długo pozostawać na miejscu.

Nie szkodzi. Po powrocie do domu będzie miał cały czas świata, by na kolanach wielbić swojego osobistego boga.

Will wziął głęboki oddech i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie własnego serca. Kiedy je otworzył, jego oczy straciły obłędny wyraz.

\- Już - powiedział nieco ochrypłym głosem. Hannibal przełknął ślinę i potarł uda dłońmi, by odwrócić uwagę od tego, co działo się między owymi udami. Po niemal dwóch miesiącach wspólnych polowań fizyczna reakcja na widok morderczej euforii przeszywającej ciało Willa była już w zasadzie odruchem warunkowym.

Will ustąpił mu miejsca i Hannibal zabrał się za ocenianie i selekcjonowanie organów, które chciałby zabrać. Will nigdy nie brał trofeów, nie widział w tym żadnego celu, ale nigdy też nie odmawiał Hannibalowi jego małego tête-à-tête z ich ofiarą. Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do Hannibalowej kuchni.

Teraz jednak Will przestępował z nogi na nogę, jakby zniecierpliwiony dokładnością, z jaką Hannibal przepatrywał kolejne organy.

\- Coś nie tak, Will? - Hannibal nie podniósł wzroku. Wsunął palce pod wątrobę i zaczął ją delikatnie wycinać.

\- Hm, nie - odparł Will niepewnym głosem.

\- Will.

\- Okej, pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że nie chcę brać żadnych trofeów?

Hannibal jedynie uniósł brew.

\- No więc, zmieniłem zdanie. Zmieniłem je jakiś czas temu. Tylko się nie denerwuj.

Hannibal natychmiast się zdenerwował, choć jedyną tego oznaką była nieznacznie pulsująca żyła na skroni.

\- To nie było spontaniczne i przypadkowe polowanie, prawda, Will?

\- Um. Nie. - Will chrząknął, przesunął dłonią po twarzy i z niesmakiem spojrzał na zgromadzoną na niej krew. - Widziałem go wcześniej. Znalazłem jego adres. 

\- Bo?

\- Booooooooo kopnął psa...?

Hannibal nagle i niezawodnie wiedział, do czego Will zmierza.

\- Will. Nie.

\- Haaaaaannibal - Will posłał mu żałosne szczenięce oczka, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób jedynie spotęgowane obramowaniem z krwi, jaka wciąż pokrywała jego twarz.

\- Will, nie pozwolę ci mścić każdego maltretowanego psa i brać go do domu jako... trofeum - powiedział kategorycznie Hannibal. W odpowiedzi został ostrzelany wzmocnioną salwą szczenięcych oczek i ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że nie da rady.

\- Will... - tym razem to jego głos brzmiał żałośnie i przez chwilę Hannibal miał słabą nadzieję, że jego własna wersja szczenięcych oczek skruszy żelazne serce Willa. Will rzeczywiście przez moment wyglądał jakby się wahał, ale tylko przez moment. Bo Will dobrze wiedział, że Hannibal nigdy niczego mu nie odmówi.

Oczy Willa zalśniły łzami i Hannibal zadrżał. 

Nie miał szans.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 13: _werewolves_**

Will otworzył drzwi i przylgnął pośpiesznie do framugi, ale i tak parę razy zakołysał się pod naporem psich ciał. Sfora wysypała się na zewnątrz, jakby od miesięcy nie widziała wolnej przestrzeni, w chmurze podekscytowanych szczeknięć i szumie wachlujących ogonów. Kilka mokrych nosów i mokrzejszych języków musnęło dłoń Willa, po czym psy rozbiegły się po trawie, węsząc i dysząc, upewniając się, że żaden niepożądany intruz nie naruszył ich terytorium podczas ich nieobecności. Buster ujadał na drzewo, zadzierając głowę do góry i merdając całą tylną częścią ciała. Spomiędzy liści odpowiadało mu pogardliwe krakanie.

Will nie słyszał samochodu – jego silnik mruczał cicho, ciepło, jak wylegujący się tygrys, z łatwością zagłuszony przez radosne poszczekiwania sfory – dopiero krótki klakson zwrócił jego uwagę na czarnego Priusa zjeżdżającego na pobocze dróżki łączącej posiadłość Willa z cywilizacją.

Psy porzuciły swój rekonesans i rzuciły się do samochodu, gdzie Alana zatrzaskiwała właśnie drzwi. Miała na sobie jasny kostium i przez jej twarz przebiegła panika, gdy otoczyło ją stado zabłoconych, śliniących się zwierząt. Ale Will dobrze je wytresował i wszystkie zachowały pełen szacunku dystans, podstawiając jedynie pyski do głaskania. Alana zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i uniosła dłoń.

\- Hej, Will – Jej oczy zmrużyły się lekko, gdy go dostrzegła, i Will nie pierwszy raz w życiu pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział śliczniejszej kobiety. Subiektywnie rzecz biorąc, oczywiście. Na pewno gdzieś po świecie chodziły śliczniejsze, ale żadna z nich nie stała przed domem Willa, uśmiechając się ciepło i głaszcząc jego psy z oczywistą przyjemnością.

\- Hej – odparł. Oparł dłonie na balustradzie ganku, po czym rozmyślił się i wcisnął je do kieszeni spodni. Świsnął przez zęby, uwalniając Alanę z pułapki psiej miłości. Sfora znowu rozbiegła się po okolicy, by przeszukiwać i zaznaczać na nowo swoje terytorium. Tylko najnowszy pies, ogromny buro-siwy wilczur, zatrzymał się na moment, zmierzył Alanę przeciągłym, nieufnym spojrzeniem, po czym potruchtał między drzewa.

\- Zajęty? – spytała Alana.

\- Zależy – odparł ostrożnie.

\- Ale znalazłbyś kilka minut na wypicie ze mną kawy?

Will odetchnął z ulgą.

\- To na pewno. O ile mam jeszcze kawę.

\- Możemy po drodze wstąpić do Starbucksa.

I oto koniec ulgi.

\- Po drodze?

\- Abigail Hobbs odzyskała przytomność. Jack polecił mi cię dostarczyć jak najszybciej do szpitala.

Will uniósł brew.

\- Od kiedy „jak najszybciej” oznacza „po wstąpieniu do Starbucksa”? 

Alana westchnęła i zabębniła palcami o balustradę werandy.

\- Moim zdaniem nie powinieneś tam jechać, Will. To nie przyniesie niczego dobrego ani tobie, ani, tym bardziej, jej.

\- A jednak przyjechałaś tu, by mnie dostarczyć.

\- Mając nadzieję wyperswadować ci tę wizytę z głowy. Podczas picia kawy w Starbucksie.

Will przygryzł wargę i przeniósł wzrok na buszujące psy. Kilka z nich zniknęło w lesie, ale trzy nadal węszyły w pobliżu, nie poświęcając uwagi ludziom. Will czasami zazdrościł im tej beztroski i umiejętności czerpania radości z niczego.

\- Pójdę po kurtkę – powiedział w końcu.

\- Will... - Nie zauważył, że w jakiś sposób znalazła się tuż przy nim, dotykając jego dłoni niepewnymi palcami. – Może...

\- Uważaj!

Nie zdążył jej odepchnąć i Alana zachwiała się, gdy rozpędzony pies odbił się od jej ud. Krzyknęła ze strachu, ale Will odzyskał chwilowo zamrożoną zdolność myślenia i chwycił jej łokieć. Alana uczepiła się mocno jego ramienia.

\- Co to było? – sapnęła, spoglądając za siebie.

\- To tylko Hannibal za bardzo się rozochocił.

Wilczur nadal stał za Alaną, wlepiając w nią niezbyt przyjazny wzrok. Will zmarszczył brwi. Skąd przyszło mu to do głowy? Psy nie miały nieprzyjaznego wzroku. Ani przyjaznego, skoro już o tym mowa. A jednak w brązowych oczach Hannibala widać było żądzę mordu, a jego ciało było spięte i czujne, gotowe do ataku.

\- Hannibal, siad – rozkazał Will, nagle poważnie zaniepokojony.

Wilczur drgnął i oderwał wzrok od Alany. Furia zniknęła z jego oczu i Hannibal klapnął zadem na ziemię, wywalając jęzor i zamiatając ogonem liście.

\- Nowy nabytek? – Will wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu Alany. Brzmiał niewinnie, jakby Alana nie miała pojęcia o tym, że przez ułamek sekundy jej życie wisiało na włosku.

Potrząsnął głową, zirytowany własnymi myślami. Życie wiszące na włosku? Mordercze psy? To nie jedna z powieści Kinga, do ciężkiej cholery. Hannibal po prostu źle ocenił odległość i przypadkiem wyrżnął łbem w Alanę. Nie było w tym żadnej złośliwości.

\- Ta – odpowiedział w końcu, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Alana wciąż czeka. – Znalazłem go w zeszłym tygodniu przy drodze. 

\- Hannibal? – Alana uniosła brew.

\- Tak miał napisane na obroży – odparł wymijająco Will.

Faktem było, że jego najnowszy podopieczny nie miał obroży, gdy Will go znalazł. _Jakaś_ obroża pojawiła się za to rankiem na poduszce Willa – elegancka, z miękkiej skóry wysokiej jakości, ze srebrną, otwieraną zawieszką, która, jak na gust Willa, bardziej przypominała element kobiecej biżuterii niż psią ozdóbkę. Po jej otwarciu oczom Willa ukazało się wypisane schludnym, odręcznym pismem imię „Hannibal”.

Alana uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem, ale uśmiech zniknął z jej ust, gdy przyjrzała się Hannibalowi dokładniej.

\- Will – powiedziała ostrożnie. – To nie jest pies. To wilk.

Will zaśmiał się.

\- Cóż, to w końcu Wolf Trap.

Alana nie wyglądała na rozbawioną.

\- Mówię poważnie. Powinieneś kogoś zawiadomić, w tych lasach nie ma wilków. Pewnie uciekł z transportu albo ktoś tu nielegalnie trzyma dzikie zwierzęta, o czym też trzeba by kogoś zawiadomić.

\- To nie wilk – odparł pewnie Will. – Proporcje są zupełnie nie te, nie widzisz? Jest zwyczajnie za duży. I kolor futra też nie wilczy. To zwykły kundel, Alana.

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że oczy Hannibala zwęziły się z urazy, ale pies szczeknął krótko i polizał go po opuszczonej dłoni. 

Alana jeszcze przez kilka chwil przyglądała się zwierzęciu podejrzliwie, ale w końcu uznała psie doświadczenie Willa za większe niż jej i zmieniła temat.

\- To jak z tą kawą? Dasz mi szansę przekonać cię, że odwiedziny u Abigail Hobbs to ostatnie, co powinieneś dzisiaj zrobić?

Will westchnął.

\- Dam. Ale tylko jedną.


	14. Asphyxiation/Candy

**Goretober 14: _asphyxiation_**

Le Chiffre był niebezpieczny - to było jedyne, czego Adam zdołał się dowiedzieć ze swoich skąpych źródeł. Wysnuł taki wniosek z faktu, że wszystkie jego źródła tajemniczo znikały zaraz po tym, jak z nimi rozmawiał.

No, może nie jedyne. Niebezpieczny, wpływowy i nieuchwytny.

Nikt mu nie powiedział, że jest także diabelnie atrakcyjny, ale Adam przypuszczał, że dla źródeł nie była to informacja warta nadstawiania karku. Może to i lepiej. Adam lubił niespodzianki. Sprawiały, że krew żywiej krążyła w jego żyłach.

W chwili obecnej krew bardzo żywo napływała mu do twarzy i, ku jego lekkiemu upokorzeniu (och, Boże, dałby wiele, by to upokorzenie trwało w nieskończoność...), do dolnych partii ciała. Palce zaciśnięte na jego gardle nie były jedynym powodem, dla którego Adam nie nadążał z dostarczaniem powietrza do płuc. Jego wzrok rozmywał się, ale Adam wyzywająco nie odrywał go od oczu mężczyzny, którego szukał przez ostatnie pół roku. Jedno było ciemne, złoto-brązowe jak najlepsza whisky, drugie powleczone mgłą.

Le Chiffre wyglądał jak pieprzony Bondowski czarny charakter i to tylko jeszcze bardziej ożywiło i rozgrzało krew Adama.

\- Zastanawiam się, panie Towers... - Och, do diabła, jego głos był jak czysty, nierozcieńczony seks doprawiony orgazmogennym akcentem. Oczywiście, że tak. Czego innego Adam mógł się spodziewać. - Zastanawiam się, co sprawiło, że ktoś taki jak pan interesuje się kimś takim jak ja.

Palce wbiły się boleśnie w ciało, niemal miażdżąc tchawicę, i oczy Adama wywróciły się w czaszce. Rozpaczliwie uczepił się nadgarstka mężczyzny, próbując się uwolnić. Pulsowanie między jego nogami narastało w niebezpiecznym tempie i Adam modlił się bez większej nadziei, by nie spuścić się w spodnie jak dzieciak. Sama ta myśl sprawiła, że uszy zapiekły go ze wstydu, a członek nabrzmiał już prawie do rozpuku. Adam zaklął bezgłośnie.

Le Chiffre zmrużył oczy i zbliżył do niego twarz. Zdawał się węszyć, choć Adam nie mógł być tego pewny, bo jego mózg powoli wyłączał po kolei procesy myślowe.

Kształtne usta Le Chiffre wykrzywiły się nieco pogardliwie, gdy mężczyzna cofnął się i spojrzał w dół.

\- Cóż, panie Towers. Nie wiem, dlaczego pan się mną zainteresował, ale właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że to zainteresowanie może być obopólne.

Palce ścisnęły się okrutnie, na chwilę, dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło, by Adam otworzył usta w niemym krzyku i zadygotał, pławiąc się w najwyższej rozkoszy.

Potem stracił przytomność. 

 

* * *

 

**Hannictober 14: _candy_**

> _(Big special thanks to[@possibly-an-obsession](https://tmblr.co/mMUNvQtjGB5-nrpeLopr94Q), [@shipperfiendobssesser](https://tmblr.co/m3j1AbX86ixEJILK5UKRsnQ) and [@karomel-02](https://tmblr.co/md3wS7Hd1C_QgQ4fZ3xYwpA) on tumblr for inspiration <3 I combined stuff from all your responses!)_

\- Nie, Hanni. - Will skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i utkwił stanowcze spojrzenie w Hannibalu. - Nie pozwalam.

\- Ale to tradycja. Odmawiając cukierków, narazimy się na ich zemstę.

\- Buhu, Hannibal Lecter i Bezlitosna Zemsta Przedszkolaków. Nie. Nie pozwolę ci rozdawać dzieciom ludzkich słodyczy.

\- Nikt nie będzie sprawdzał ich składników, Will. Nie domyślą się.

Will wyrzucił ramiona w górę.

\- Nie o to chodzi! Chodzi o zasady, Hannibal. W domu możemy robić co chcemy, ale propagowanie kanibalizmu wśród maluczkich jest nieetyczne. Już nie wspominając o chorobach, na jakie byś je naraził, serio, jakim cudem przez tyle lat unikałeś BSE, to jakiś cud chyba.

\- Kuru - poprawił Hannibal. - Przenoszone przez mózg. Jedynym mózgiem, na jaki kiedykolwiek miałem ochotę, jest twój, a jak pamiętasz, nie miałem okazji go spróbować. Poza tym spożywanie ludzkiego mięsa jest nie bardziej szkodliwe niż jakiegokolwiek innego zwierzęcia.

Will machnął ręką z irytacją.

\- I tak nie pozwalam. I do tej pory nie mogę pojąć, jak udało ci się zrobić ludzkie cukierki. Żelki rozumiem, żelatyna, ale miętówki?

\- Miło, że pytasz - twarz Hannibala rozjaśniła się, jak zwykle, kiedy miał okazję wygłosić kulinarne przemówienie. - Otóż w produkcji cukru wykorzystuje się mączkę ko...

\- Stop! Wierzę ci. I tym bardziej zabraniam.

Hannibal zacisnął wargi i Will natychmiast poczuł się winny. Niech diabli wezmą tego kanibala i jego przewrażliwione ego, pomyślał nie bez nagłego rozczulenia.

\- No już, już - objął Hannibala i energicznie potarł policzkiem o jego podbródek. - Nie miałem na myśli niczego złego, Hanni. Może po prostu sam mam ochotę na twoje cukierki i nie chcę się nimi dzielić, pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Tak. 

Will odchylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. W oczach Hannibala tliło się rozbawienie.

\- Sam przyznałeś, że rzuciłeś zasady moralne dla behawioryzmu, skarbie. Nie wmówisz mi, że obchodzi cię, czym nakarmię nieznane ci bliżej dzieci.

Will prychnął i wyswobodził się z ramion Hannibala.

\- Tu mnie masz. Dobrze więc, przyznaję. Moje pobudki są czysto egoistyczne. Chcę się nażreć twoimi cukierkami jak piniata, aż nie będę mógł się ruszyć.

Hannibal uniósł brew.

\- Piniata, Will? 

Will odsłonił w uśmiechu zęby i mrugnął.

\- Potem pozwolę ci potraktować mnie brutalnie twoją pałką.


	15. Lacerations/Leaf pile

**Goretober 15: _lacerations_**

Will ocknął się pośród ciemności i natychmiast zapragnął ponownie stracić przytomność. 

Jego policzek niemal płonął z bólu, jakby ktoś zerwał z niego płat skóry; tak strasznie, że dopiero po kilku sekundach do Willa dotarło, że to nie jego jedyne obrażenie. Ostry, paraliżujący ból promieniował też z jego przedramion ( _rany obronne_ , szepnęło coś w jego głowie), ud i pleców ( _ktoś go potrącił, jak lunatykował środkiem drogi?_ ) i z klatki piersiowej - i tu był najdotkliwszy.

Will miał wrażenie, jakby coś próbowało rozszarpać go na strzępy i wedrzeć się między jego żebra.

Ostatnim, co pamiętał, była szklanka whisky przed snem.

Nie... było coś jeszcze. Coś, co ukrywało się za mgłą zasnuwającą jego wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony mózg; coś obcego.

 _Czerwone oczy we mgle_.

Will zasyczał z bólu, gdy zbyt gwałtownym ruchem przetoczył się na brzuch. Wątpił, czy uda mu się wstać, ale w tej pozycji mógł się łatwiej zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Rozejrzał się łzawiącymi oczami i oblała go fala ulgi. Jego nieposłuszna podświadomość znów zawiodła go prosto na próg doktora Lectera. Kiedy indziej byłby zażenowany, ale teraz miał ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia.

Resztką sił dowlókł się do drzwi - schody były prawdziwą katorgą; stopnie obijały się o jego już poobijane żebra i rozdzierały skórę na piersi - i walnął w nie pięścią. Raz. Drugi raz. Trzeci. Coraz słabiej.

Zdawało mu się, że minęły całe godziny, zanim drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły i usłyszał znajomy głos, głos przyprawiony nutką emocji, której powoli wyłączający się mózg Willa nie potrafił pojąć. 

Dopiero gdy Hannibal pochylił się nad nim i jego oczy zalśniły czerwono, Will zrozumiał, że to satysfakcja.

A potem nie pamiętał już niczego.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 15: _leaf pile_**

Za każdym razem, gdy Will odwiedzał swojego wilkołaczego sąsiada, jego wzrok przyciągała ogromna kupa liści na tyłach posesji. Leżała tam zawsze przez całą jesień, od dnia, w którym drzewa zaczynały łysieć, aż do pierwszego śniegu, coraz większa, kolorowa, co dzień obrastająca w nowe liście.

Szczerze mówiąc, Will podejrzewał, że to tam Hannibal chował tych listonoszów i dostawców pizzy, których nie zostawiał na progu Willa. Tych niegodnych stania się podarunkiem. Ta myśl sprawiała mu dziwną przyjemność: miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś zadaje sobie trud, by wybrać dla niego tylko to, co najlepsze. Will rzadko miał okazję czegoś takiego doświadczać. Większość rzeczy, jakie dostawał, pochodziła z wyprzedaży lub promocji przedświątecznych. Jak tamta nieszczęsna woda po goleniu.

Kiedy pytał doktora Lectera o kupę liści, ten zbywał go ogólnikami, ale Willowi nie umykał lekki rumieniec wykwitający na jego policzkach.

Tajemnicę poznał kilka lat później, gdy mieszkali razem. 

Którejś nocy podczas pełni Will wstał, obudzony dobiegającym zza okna szelestem. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to na zamieć: w powietrzu unosiła się chmura liści i coś wyło potępieńczo jak wiatr podczas huraganu. 

Dopiero po chwili Will dostrzegł potężnego wilka tarzającego się entuzjastycznie po chrzęszczących liściach i ziajającego przez szeroko rozwartą paszczę niczym szczeniak.


	16. Monster-like features/Masquerade

**Goretober 16: _monster-like features_**

Na pierwszy rzut oka omega wygląda normalnie. Niewinnie. Na tyle, oczywiście, na ile normalnie i niewinnie może wyglądać ktoś, kto całe życie spędził w zamknięciu. Siedzi na kozetce z wciągniętymi na nią stopami, oparty o ścianę celi. Otacza kolana rękami, jedna trzyma nadgarstek drugiej, jakby omega chciał zasupłać w ten sposób swoją pozycję i schować się w środku. Głowę ma pochyloną, ale nie na tyle, by ukryć twarz. Oczy otwarte, ale nieobecne, wbite we własne dłonie.

Szaroniebieski więzienny strój jest na niego za duży, wyraźnie szyty na alfę, którzy w praktyce są jedynymi lokatorami placówki na stacji “Wolf Trap”. Omega jest tu czymś niespotykanym, legendą wręcz. Niektórzy z żyjących tu alf nie widzieli omegi od dziesiątek lat. Na żywo, przynajmniej. Nie zatrudnia się omeg w więzieniach o zaostrzonym rygorze. Ani się ich tam nie umieszcza.

Will Graham jest wyjątkiem także pod tym względem.

Hannibal nie śpieszy się z przerwaniem ciszy. Nieruchomy omega stanowi dziwnie hipnotyzujący widok, zwłaszcza że doktor wie, jak Will wygląda, kiedy zdecyduje się nie być nieruchomy. Wspomnienie tego sprawia, że Hannibal przesuwa czubkiem języka po górnej wardze.

Zgodnie z założeniem - i powszechną opinią - androidy nie są zdolne odczuwać emocji, a jednak Hannibal czuje coś, co nazwałby podekscytowaniem, kiedy patrzy na pogrążonego we własnym świecie omegę. Ciekawością. Chciałby rozkroić go i sprawdzić, jak omega działa; przesuwać jego wnętrzności między palcami jak paciorki różańca, by odnaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, których jeszcze nie zadał.

Ale to będzie musiało poczekać.

Hannibal robi krok do przodu i ucho Willa drga, wychwytując szmer. Hannibal wie, że oczy omegi są ślepe, ale jego pozostałe zmysły rekompensują to kalectwo - o ile w ogóle można to nazwać kalectwem. Doktor jest pewien, że omega - jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało - w jakiś sposób _widzi_. Widzi więcej niż człowiek obdarzony wzrokiem.

Ale też Will tylko w połowie jest człowiekiem. A jego drugi rodzic nie potrzebował oczu w ogóle.

Omega powoli rozplątuje się, prostuje plecy i spuszcza bose nogi na posadzkę. Jego głowa obraca się sztywno, ślepe oczy bez trudu znajdują Hannibala, mimo że oddziela ich potrójna pancerna szyba i mimo że Hannibal nie wydziela żadnego zapachu - żadnego żywego w każdym razie. A jednak Will jakimś cudem wywęsza go. Jego oczy nie patrzą prosto w oczy Hannibala - patrzą nieco poniżej. Hannibal przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że Will technicznie rzecz biorąc nie widzi, gdzie powinien patrzeć, czy dlatego, że udaje, że tego nie wie, by wydać się słabszym niż jest.

Hannibal jest świadom, jak bardzo zwodniczy Will potrafi być, jeśli tego chce.

Will podnosi się z kozetki. Jego ruchy są płynne, kokieteryjne, typowe dla omegi tuż przed cieczką, ale też fascynująco zwierzęce, wężowe. Drapieżne. Jakby Will sprężał się do ataku.

Hannibal jest ciekaw, czy Will jest w ogóle zdolny do cieczki. Może rozmnaża się tak, jak ten drugi.

Tyle pytań.

Omega podchodzi do szyby wolnym, rozkołysanym krokiem. Hannibal mimo woli przesuwa wzrokiem po szczupłym ciele, którego szczegóły giną teraz w zbyt obszernym ubraniu. Nie szkodzi. Hannibal widział Willa nagiego. Wie, co ukrywa się pod bezkształtnym uniformem.

\- Dzień dobry, Will - odzywa się pierwszy, bo Will najwyraźniej nie zamierza tego zrobić.

\- Doktorze Lecter - odpowiada Will. Jego głos jest mieszaniną zmysłowego, gardłowego pomruku i źle tłumionej irytacji. Wciąż nie patrzy wyżej niż na nos Hannibala.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Will?

Will wzdycha przeciągle. Przygryza dolną wargę, po czym powoli, jakby z wahaniem unosi prawą dłoń i przyciska ją płasko do szyby na wysokości twarzy.

\- Samotny - mówi. - Opuszczony.

\- Nie chciałbym uderzać w nazbyt moralizatorski ton, ale to wyłącznie twoja wina, Will. Gdybyś był grzecznym chłopcem i zachowywał się tak, jak prosiłem, byłbyś teraz we własnym pokoju.

Hannibalowi nie umyka dreszcz, jaki wstrząsa ciałem Willa na dźwięk słów “grzeczny chłopiec”. Zostały użyte z pełną premedytacją. Hannibal już dawno zauważył, jak Will reaguje na pochwały, i uznał za stosowne - konieczne - uwzględnić to w swoich planach i wykorzystać.

Palce Willa zginają się i zgrzytają o szkło, pozostawiając na nim białawe rysy.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie z nimi - syczy Will. Palce drapią coraz mocniej i szkło wydaje raniący uszy wizg. - Opuściłeś mnie. To twoja wina, nie moja. Nie zostawiaj mnie więcej.

\- Nie zostawię - Hannibal kiwa głową. - Ale musisz popracować nad swoją cierpliwością, chłopcze.

Oczy Willa mrużą się niebezpiecznie i Will nie patrzy już na nos Hannibala, patrzy prosto w jego chłodne źrenice i Hannibal wie, że Will go widzi, i przeszywa go fala podniecenia.

Z gardła Willa wydobywa się głuchy warkot, a potem jego szczęki rozdziawiają się nienaturalnie i wystrzeliwuje z nich druga para, kłapiąca i ociekająca jadowitą śliną, której krople z sykiem padają na szybę. Ostre zęby szczękają raz i dwa, na pokaz, bo Will wie, że nie jest w stanie pokonać potrójnego szkła. Jeszcze nie.

Hannibal powoli podnosi lewą dłoń i przyciska ją do szyby tam, gdzie po drugiej stronie znajduje się wciąż dłoń Willa. Will mruga i jego dodatkowa szczęka chowa się z powrotem w gardle.

\- Piękny - szepcze Hannibal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Hannictober 16: _masquerade_**

Można powiedzieć, że całe życie Hannibala było niekończącym się balem maskowym. Bedelia miała rację, oczywiście, wypominając mu, że zakłada kostium człowieka i nigdy go nie zdejmuje. Hannibal nigdy nie czuł potrzeby ujawnienia się; dryfował po salach bankietowych ludzkiego życia niezauważony, bez przeszkód delektując się tym, co miały mu do zaoferowania, wtapiając się w tłum tych, którzy maski zakładali jedynie na tę specjalną okazję.

Ale Will podarł na nim kostium i zerwał maskę z jednego ucha, i nagle Hannibal uświadomił sobie, że nie chce się dłużej ukrywać.

Nadeszła północ i Maska Śmierci Szkarłatnej musiała wreszcie opaść.


	17. Power tools/Haunted house

**Goretober 17: _power tools_**

...kategorycznie nie zaleca zbliżania się do Psiego Parku. Oczywiście, zbliżanie się do Psiego Parku jest zabronione w każdym wypadku, ale po ostatnim incydencie zabrania się tego szczególnie. Niech to będzie przestrogą dla tych obywateli Wolf Trap, którzy wciąż stąpają po cienkiej linii dzielącej praworządność od bolesnej śmierci, powiedział naszej reporterce agent specjalny Tajnej Policji, Jack Crawford. Dodał też, że listę bardziej szczegółowych zaleceń dotyczących Psiego Parku znajdziecie wywieszoną na bramie Parku.

Po czym powtórzył kategorycznie, by w żadnym wypadku się do Parku nie zbliżać. Pamiętajcie o tym, drodzy słuchacze, gdy idziecie do Parku.

Kolejny skandal w ogródku Francisa Dolarhyde’a, Wielkiego Czerwonego Smoka! Dolarhyde, jak wiemy, ubiega się o pozycję burmistrza, argumentując, że żadne inne miasto nie jest rządzone żelaznym szponem smoka (w czym ma trochę racji), więc Wolf Trap powinno dać pozytywny przykład. Ta opinia, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, cieszy się sporym poparciem, zwłaszcza wśród młodzieży, która niemal od początku kampanii gromadzi się wokół domów politycznych przeciwników Dolarhyde’a, by skandować jego hasło wyborcze, “Uczyńmy znów Wolf Trap wielkim i czerwonym!”. Tej reporterce nie wydaje się, aby nasz Francis dobrze przemyślał swoje hasło, ale być może reporterka się myli, nie da się bowiem nie zauważyć, jak wielki sukces odniosło ono nie tylko wśród jego wyborców, ale i wśród niezdecydowanych. Najwidoczniej wielkie czerwone rzeczy mają swoje grono oddanych wielbicieli.

Pasmo skandali może jednak ów sukces uciąć w zarodku. Wszyscy pamiętamy barbecue u doktora Chiltona, prawda? Trudno wymazać je z pamięci, nawet jeśli sam Chilton nabrał wody w usta i je zasznurował. Dziś rano otrzymaliśmy anonimowy telefon zarejestrowany na Franklyna Froideveaux - do którego Tajna Policja pod wodzą nieustraszonego Jacka Crawforda niezwłocznie udała się po dalsze informacje. Zatroskany obywatel doniósł o mrożącym krew w żyłach znalezisku, na jakie natknął się na tyłach posesji Dolarhyde’a. Zatrważające, mówił anonimowy obywatel Froideveaux, a zarazem dziwnie poetyckie. Nie zamierzam szerzyć plotek i wstrzymam się do czasu, aż Tajna Policja wyda oficjalne zaprzeczenie, ale z raportu jednej z naszych dziennikarek wynika, iż na podwórku Dolarhyde’a znaleziono ludzkie serce. Podobno - powtarzam, nie wierzcie we wszystko, co tu usłyszycie, drodzy słuchacze - podobno to ludzkie serce było wyrzeźbione z ludzkiego ciała. Nasza dziennikarka zasugerowała, że prawdopodobnie użyto piły mechanicznej i pilarki, by zastrugać ludzki korpus tak, by przypominał serce. Niesłychane! Świadkowie mówią, że na sercu wyryto tajemniczy napis. Pozwolę sobie go przytoczyć, gdyż dzięki wielkiemu szczęściu znalazłam się w posiadaniu fotografii całego obiektu. I powiem wam, drodzy słuchacze, jest to obiekt wart zobaczenia na własne oczy. Ktoś powinien komuś zasugerować, aby ktoś wstawił go do Muzeum Mrocznych Umysłów. Do rzeczy jednak. Napis na sercu to szereg niewyjaśnionych liter i symboli: HL + WG = WNM. Któż zdolny jest złamać ten szyfr? Na pewno nie wasza oddana reporterka i prowadząca, drodzy słuchacze. Pozostawiam to waszej wyobraźni i pomysłowości.

Zapytany o to Jack Crawford, agent specjalny Tajnej Policji, odparł, cytuję: Cholera wie. Po czym udał się wypytywać Franklyna Froideveaux o przyczynę jego pobytu na posesji Francisa Dolarhyde’a.

Z zupełnie innej beczki: ulubiony terapeuta Wilczej śmietanki wydaje przyjęcie! To na razie nieoficjalna informacja, ale lada chwila możecie oczekiwać jej potwierdzenia. Jedna z naszych reporterek natknęła się przypadkiem, będąc w okolicy, na doktora Hannibala Lectera opuszczającego warsztat prowadzony przez najnowszy nabytek Wolf Trap, Willa Grahama. Will, pozwólcie, że przypomnę, wprowadził się do naszego pięknego miasteczka nieco ponad dwa miesiące temu. Zamieszkał w dawnym domu Hobbsów na Wzgórzu, gdzie otworzył warsztat samochodowy. Plotka głosi, że od czasu do czasu pomaga Tajnej Policji zaprowadzać porządek w Wolf Trap z racji na swój talent, którego szczegółów jeszcze nie znamy, ale jesteśmy na dobrej drodze, by je poznać. Ale nie wierzmy plotkom! Will jest znakomitym mechanikiem, z którego usług korzystamy wszyscy, także doktor Lecter, jak się okazuje. Ale nie jego Bentley, jak doniosła nam nasza dziennikarka z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem, gdyż samochodu doktora nie było w zasięgu oka. Czyżby wreszcie znalazł się ktoś, kto położy kres odwiecznemu kawalerstwu doktora Lectera? Słuchajcie naszego radia, by poznać szczegóły najsłynniejszego romansu Wolf Trap!

A teraz pogoda.

_[pierwsze dźwięki Love Crime]_

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 17: _haunted house_**

Will nie wyglądał najlepiej. Przez ułamek sekundy Jack miał wyrzuty sumienia, że posyła go na kolejną akcję w tak krótkim czasie po poprzedniej, ale zdusił je w sobie. Taką mieli pracę. Jasne, Will brał na siebie największy ciężar, ale też Jack nie zabierał go ze sobą za każdym razem. Nie każda sprawa wymagała obecności - i talentu - Willa.

\- Wyglądasz jak upiór - mruknął, próbując nadać głosowi żartobliwy ton. Nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

Will potarł palcami o uda. Było cholernie zimno, a on miał rękawiczki bez palców. Chryste.

\- Jeśli wchodzisz między wrony... - odparł i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogłem zasnąć - wyjaśnił pobieżnie. Jack nie pytał, jaki był tego powód. - Co tu mamy?

\- Utajniona aktywność - Jack zerknął na papiery trzymane w ręku. - Ujawniła się w piątek w okolicach siedemnastej. Lokalny oddział twierdzi, że ujawnia się regularnie co kilka lat. Zwykle zabiera troje ludzi, ciała są zmasakrowane, zawsze brakuje któregoś z organów. Sukinsyn urządza sobie prywatne show: ciała ofiar zawsze są częścią performance’u. Legenda mówi - Tu Jack skrzywił się, jak zawsze, gdy zmuszony był uciekać się do wierzeń i mitów. - że w ten sposób mordował Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake. To podobno jego dom, choć nie ma na to żadnego dowodu.

\- Przekonamy się. - Will chuchnął w dłonie i bez słowa ruszył w stronę dwupiętrowej posesji.

Gdy tylko przekroczył jej próg, zrozumiał, w jak głębokim gównie się znalazł. Zimne powietrze przewiało go na wylot, złowroga elektryczność w atmosferze podniosła mu włosy i pełzała po skórze. Pachniało...

Will zmarszczył brwi. Nawiedzone domy pachniały ozonem, czasem siarką, jeśli winnym był pomniejszy demon. Miedzią lub śmiercią.

Dom rzekomego Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake pachniał obiadem. I to nie zgniłym. Pachniał pieczonym, soczystym mięsem, orientalnymi przyprawami i dymem z ogniska. Pachniał... domem.

Will zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, zdecydowany nie poświęcać temu większej uwagi. Zamknął oczy i przywołał przed nie Wahadło.

Czekał na potwora wynurzającego się ze Studni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fak jea, nawiązanie do Poego :D


	18. Acid burns/Zombies

**Goretober 18: _acid burns_**

Frederick Chilton znał każdy zakamarek w swoim gabinecie, tak jak znał każdy zakamarek w całym więzieniu, dzięki systemowi kamer i alarmów wbudowanych w każdą dostępną powierzchnię. Nic nie mogło się przed nim ukryć. Wszędzie miał albo swoje cyfrowe wścibskie oczy i uszy, albo ludzi gotowych służyć mu własnymi w zamian za szereg ulg i przywilejów. Informacja to potęga, wiedza to władza. Chilton wiedział wszystko o wszystkich i wszystkim, co działo się w placówce na stacji Wolf Trap.

Kiedy więc przekroczył próg pogrążonego w półmroku gabinetu, od razu wiedział, że nie jest tu sam. 

Cienie przy fałszywym oknie poruszyły się i ułożyły w kształt doktora Lectera. Hannibal stał przy framudze otaczającej hologram pustej, słonecznej plaży, i obserwował Chiltona z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. To przynajmniej Frederick próbował sobie wmówić, ale umiarkowane zainteresowanie wcale nie brzmiało lepiej niż obojętność.

Frederick chrząknął i podniósł plik dokumentów z szafki przy drzwiach. Przez moment rozważał włączenie głównego światła, mimo że o tej porze zaciemnienie obowiązywało nie tylko więźniów, ale i personel. Chilton miał oczywiście dostęp do własnego generatora zainstalowanego za sztucznym oknem - dlatego właśnie hologram świecił słabo, pogrążając gabinet w cieniach.

Ale włącznik generatora znajdował się za Hannibalem.

Zaświtała mu myśl, że może powinien wezwać ochronę - nigdy nie czuł się pewnie w towarzystwie androidów, a już szczególnie Lectera. Ale przecież to tylko maszyna, prawda? Zbudowana, by służyć człowiekowi. W tym przypadku jemu. Nie było powodu do paniki.

\- Hannibal - jego głos był dużo bardziej piskliwy, niż Chilton by sobie życzył. Chrząknął ponownie. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Dziwię się, że przyszedłeś tak późno i bez ostrzeżenia.

Momentalnie zganił się za użycie tego słowa. Ostrzeżenie? Przed czym niby Hannibal miał go ostrzec? Zawiadomienie, oto odpowiednie słowo. Zaproszenie, jeszcze lepsze. Nikt cię tu nie prosił, Hannibal.

Android przyglądał mu się apatycznie... nie. Wokół kącików ust miał bruzdy - uśmiechał się. Ledwo-ledwo, ale jednak. Frederick poczuł nieprzyjemnie zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach.

\- Przyszedłem w sprawie Willa - odezwał się w końcu Hannibal.

\- X/GG-116 - poprawił Chilton automatycznie. - Imię implikuje intymną relację, której nie powinniśmy nawiązywać ze stworzeniem, które wkrótce skończy tak, jak jego poprzednicy.

W ciemnych oczach Hannibala coś zamigotało, ale Chilton nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Pewnie jakiś proces komputerowy.

\- Jestem głęboko zasmucony tym, że X/GG-116 nie wykazał żadnych różnic - progresu - w stosunku do poprzednich wersji. Będziemy musieli zaczynać od nowa - Chilton postukał papierami o biurko, by ułożyły się w równy plik, i spojrzał wyczekująco na Hannibala. - Wiem, że poświęciłeś dużo czasu i wysiłku - wszyscy poświęciliśmy - by tym razem się udało, Hannibal. Ale czasami musimy zaakceptować porażkę. Tak to już jest. Następnym razem, dzięki temu doświadczeniu, popełnimy mniej błędów i być może wreszcie osiągniemy cel.

\- Nie sądzę, aby X/GG-116 był porażką, Fredericku.

Chilton zjeżył się, jak zwykle, gdy android ośmielał się zwrócić do niego po imieniu.

\- Nie spełnił naszych oczekiwań, ergo jest porażką - wyjaśnił niecierpliwie. - Celem było sklonowanie agenta Grahama wraz z symbiotycznym organizmem zagnieżdżonym w jego macicy, prawda, ale także wraz z zawartością drogocennej czaszki Grahama. Jedyne informacje na temat ksenomorfa, jakie posiadamy, znamy dzięki Grahamowi. Który wiele przed nami zataił, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć. Kto wie, czego jeszcze możemy się od niego dowiedzieć. Uzyskanie dostępu do tej wiedzy jest naszym priorytetem, doktorze Lecter. Utrzymywanie przy życiu hybrydy nie jest. Nic o niej nie wiemy poza tym, że jest zdolna zabić pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby marines naraz i nawet się przy tym nie spoci. X/GG-116 jest dodatkowo niebezpieczny, gdyż jako pierwszy klon wykazał się inteligencją. Jego eksterminacja jest nieunikniona i oficjalnie zatwierdzona.

Hannibal przysłuchiwał się tej przemowie z nieprzeniknioną twarzą. Kiedy Chilton umilkł, by zaczerpnąć tchu, android uniósł dłoń.

\- Zatwierdzona - powiedział. - ale nie nieunikniona.

Chilton żachnął się.

\- O czym ty...

Cień przy hologramie poruszył się raz jeszcze i głos Chiltona przeszedł w cichnący bełkot.

Zza Hannibala wyszedł X/GG-116. Nie, nie wyszedł... wynurzył się. Wystąpił. Płynnym, zmysłowym krokiem omegi szukającego alfy. Wskazówka na libido Chiltona mimo woli poderwała się do góry i stanęła pionowo, dygocząc przy maksymalnej wartości.

Omega był nagi.

Oczy Chiltona bez jego pozwolenia chłonęły widok, przesuwając się po długiej, sugestywnie wygiętej szyi, po gładkiej skórze piersi, po lekko zaznaczonych mięśniach - nie przesadnych, ale i tak zbyt dobrze rozwiniętych jak na omegę. Chilton bał się spojrzeć niżej. Ale spojrzał.

Omega zaśmiał się cicho, chrapliwie.

\- Doktorze Chilton - zagruchał. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że mój widok cieszy cię tak samo, jak mnie twój.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, Hannibal? - Chilton odzyskał wreszcie mowę i w panice przeniósł wzrok na androida, wciąż próbując przed samym sobą udawać, że to wcale nie panika. - Co on tu robi?

\- Nie mogliśmy opuścić Wolf Trap bez pożegnania, Fredericku - odparł Hannibal.

\- Opuścić... - Chilton rozdziawił usta, ale nie zdążył nic dodać, bo Will jednym susem pokonał szerokość pokoju i znalazł się tuż przed nim. Chilton wzdrygnął się, gdy szczupłe, delikatne dłonie ostrożnie dotknęły jego policzków. Z tak bliska oczy hybrydy wcale nie wyglądały na ślepe - były żywe, lśniące, inteligentne. To, co Chilton brał za bielmo, okazało się parą półprzezroczystych dodatkowych powiek, które teraz podniosły się, by odsłonić rozszerzone źrenice.

\- Spokojnie, doktorze Chilton - wymruczał Will. Jego kciuki masowały uspokajająco skórę pod oczami Chiltona. - Chciałem się tylko pożegnać. I podziękować za gościnę.

Frederick zadrżał, myśląc gorączkowo: o Boże, jego szczęki, tylko nie szczęki, nie szczęki, nieszczękinieszczęki...

Will przechylił głowę, jakby nasłuchiwał jego myśli. 

\- Spokojnie - powtórzył. - To tylko pocałunek.

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przygryzł dolną wargę. Płyn, który zaczął spływać mu na podbródek, był chorobliwie żółty, jak ropa.

A potem Will nachylił się i gabinet Chiltona wypełnił syk roztapiającego się ciała i niekończący się wrzask.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 18: _zombies_**

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musiała aż rozpętać się zombie-apokalipsa, żebyś wyleczył się z kanibalizmu - powiedział Will, uspokajająco masując plecy wymiotującego Hannibala.

Hannibal zajęczał boleśnie i wyrzucił z siebie kolejną porcję zielonkawego mięsa.

Połknięte na chybcika palce poruszały się leniwie w kałuży wymiocin jak robaczki.

Will pewnie powinien współczuć doktorowi, ale szczerze mówiąc przez cały ten czas ledwo powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu.


	19. Gunshot wounds/Full moon

**Goretober 19: _gunshot wounds_**

Kula na szczęście ominęła ważne narządy, ale Hannibal stracił zbyt dużo krwi i gdy tylko Will wciągnął go, z pomocą Chiyoh - która pojawiła się nagle niczym anioł opiekuńczy - na pokład łodzi, Hannibal padł nieprzytomny na deski.

Ale czy na pewno było to szczęście? Will zaczynał podejrzewać - a przynajmniej jego wykończony walką z oceanem mózg zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z takich rozważań - że Hannibal jest nadludzką, nieśmiertelną istotą. Że nawet gdyby pocisk przeszył jego serce, Hannibal jedynie otrzepałby się i bezzwłocznie pozbawił napastnika możliwości powtórzenia ataku. Nie, myślał tępo Will, nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić nieżywego Hannibala. Taki obraz po prostu kłócił się z wszelką logiką.

Will nie mógł też uznać tego za szczęście z tego powodu, że jego cel był inny. Jego celem było skruszenie logiki - filiżanki - na proch, tak, by już nigdy się nie odbudowała. “Zabij siebie, ocal innych”. Ale czy naprawdę mógł... _chciał_ ocalić kogokolwiek? Czy naprawdę chciał zabić _siebie_? Jakaś jego część tego pragnęła i ta część osiągnęła swój cel i spoczywała teraz gdzieś na dnie Atlantyku, równie zimna i martwa jak jego obrączka ślubna, która spoczęła tam wraz z nią.

Will powinien odczuwać jej brak. Powinien czuć się niepełny.

Czuł się, nareszcie, kompletny.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 19: _full moon_**

Will zaczerpnął tchu i wydarł się na cały głos, wkładając w to cały swój ból i frustrację. Skończywszy, przez kilka minut łapał oddech, wyczerpany do cna.

\- Nienawidzę cię - zajęczał, zaciskając palce w pięści.

Hannibal dotknął jego spoconego, poszarzałego czoła chusteczką zamoczoną w zimnej wodzie.

\- Już prawie koniec, Will. Świetnie ci idzie.

\- Pierdol się - jęknął Will i zaszczękał zębami, gdy jego ciałem targnął kolejny skurcz.

\- Oddychaj, Will.

\- Pierdol się! - wrzasnął i zebrał wszystkie siły, by chwycić Hannibala za kołnierz i przyciągnąć go do siebie. - To wszystko twoja wina! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci na to pozwoliłem, ty sukinsynu! - Kropelki śliny trysnęły na twarz Hannibala, który nawet nie drgnął.

\- To tylko dlatego, że to twój pierwszy raz. Następne będą łatwiejsze.

\- Nie będzie żadnych następnych, ty chory skurwielu, ty... - Will opadł bezsilnie na podłogę. Nie miał nawet siły jęknąć, gdy coś w okolicach jego miednicy trzasnęło sucho i przemieściło się. - Hanni... Hannibal... jakim cudem ty wciąż jesteś sobą?

\- Ja zawsze jestem sobą, Will - Hannibal znów uniósł dłoń z chusteczką i rozmyty z bólu wzrok Willa wreszcie dostrzegł coś, co powinien był dostrzec już wcześniej - dłoń Hannibala była pokryta futrem.

\- Kurwa... - szepnął z irytacją. Jego ciało ukarało go za wulgaryzm, ciskając go w kolejną falę bólu. Will zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Będzie ci łatwiej, gdy zaakceptujesz swoją drugą naturę, Will. To nie bestia próbująca się z ciebie wyrwać. To ty.

Coś znów w nim trzasnęło i pękło, coś z tyłu - kręgosłup? - i Will wygiął się w niemożliwy łuk i zakrzyczał, gdy palące gorąco rozlało po całym jego organizmie, rozpuszczając mięśnie, wypalając nerwy i wypełniając żyły. Will krzyknął jeszcze raz i umilkł, półprzytomny, skulony w bezkształtny kłębek cierpienia. 

Hannibal ostrożnie położył dłoń na dyszącym ciężko wilku i przesunął nią kojąco po wilgotnym futrze.

\- Gratulacje, Will...

 _Jeśli powiesz “to wilk”, przegryzę ci gardło_ , rozległo się w jego głowie. Hannibal uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając wydłużające się zęby.


	20. Other bodily fluid/Jack O Lantern

**Goretober 20: _other bodily fluid_**

  * _(SURPRISE SURPRISE PORN, muahaha, kogoś tym zaskoczyłam? :P)_



\- Kocham na ciebie patrzeć, kiedy tak wyglądasz - zamruczał Hannibal. Jego palce wpijały się boleśnie w biodra Willa, oczy wpatrywały w niego z uwielbieniem. - Dziki. Nieujarzmiony. Dominujący.

Usta Willa wygięły się w krzywym uśmiechu. Will otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, najpierw na własną dłoń zaciśniętą na włosach na piersi Hannibala, potem w jego miodowe oczy. Zwolnił ruch bioder.

\- A ja kocham, kiedy jesteś taki jak teraz - szepnął. - Uległy i pokonany. - Pochylił się, nie spuszczając wzroku z roziskrzonych źrenic Hannibala. - Mój.

Hannibal westchnął z uśmiechem.

\- Policzę do pięciu - Głos Willa drżał lekko. Już od jakiegoś czasu dryfował tuż nad granicą orgazmu i potulność Hannibala rozpalała go niemal do nieprzytomności. - Jeśli będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i dojdziesz, zanim skończę liczyć, pozwolę ci mi obciągnąć. - Odchylił się. - Raz…

Plecy Hannibala posłusznie wygięły się w łuk i doktor sapnął z satysfakcją. Will jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy próbował rozpaczliwie czepiać się urwiska, ale na ten widok targnął nim niespodziewany dreszcz i Will zaczął staczać się w dół, drżąc i dygocząc jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem.

\- Oż cholera…

Will opadł całym ciałem na Hannibala, ciężko oddychając. Wilgotne od potu i jego nasienia włosy łaskotały go w policzek i Will nagle zaczął niekontrolowanie chichotać.

\- Wow. Nie tak to sobie zaplanowałem.

Pierś Hannibala zatrzęsła się krótko pod nim w zdyszanym śmiechu.

\- Podobał mi się twój plan. Myślę, że powinniśmy do niego wrócić za kilka chwil. Albo...

Will uniósł głowę i napotkał wilczy uśmiech.

\- Albo?

Hannibal nagle zepchnął go z siebie i przetoczył na brzuch. Will wydał w poduszkę słaby okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy jego biodra zostały uniesione do góry, bezceremonialnie i obscenicznie, a potem przeciągły jęk, gdy język Hannibala przesunął się zdecydowanie po jego szparce, zlizując wyciekające z niego nasienie.

Hannibal ugryzł delikatnie wrażliwą skórę.

\- Albo już teraz.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 20: _Jack O Lantern_**

\- Um. Hannibal.

\- Tak, Will?

\- To ja.

\- Istotnie.

\- Wyrzeźbiłeś mnie w dyni.

\- Jak zwykle niesłychanie spostrzegawczy.

\- Przypuszczam, że to lepiej, niż gdybyś znów zapragnął rzeźbić we mnie.

\- Słowo daję, Will, długo chowasz urazę.

\- ROZCIĄŁEŚ MI BRZUCH NOŻEM, WYBACZ, ŻE WCIĄŻ PAMIĘTAM.

\- Minęło pięć lat, Will.

\- Pięć... Niewiarygodne. Nie wygram z tobą, prawda?

\- Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie. Czy wiesz, że etymologia imienia “Jack O Lantern” jest analogiczna do angielskiego błędnego ognika?

\- Nie.

\- Oba nawiązują do charakterystycznego światełka. Jednego skrytego wewnątrz wydrążonej dyni, drugiego zwodzącego wędrowca ze ścieżki.

\- Po ścieżkach twojego rozumowania trudno podążać nawet i bez błędnych ogników.

\- Błędny ognik. Will-of-the-wisp. Zwiodłeś mnie z niejednej ścieżki, po której kroczyłem, zanim los zdecydował o naszym spotkaniu.

\- ...Świetnie, znów jesteśmy w poetyckim nastroju, jak widzę.

\- Jesteś moim natchnieniem, Will.

\- Właśnie widzę. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego wyrzeźbiłeś w dyni mój tyłek.


	21. Bloody and beaten/Scythe

**Goretober 21: _bloody and beaten_**

Will otarł twarz, dysząc przez otwarte usta. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy poczuł w nich smak krwi, ale i tak oblizał wargi. Wiedział, że Hannibal go obserwuje. Wyczuwał w powietrzu jego ekscytację.

Oparł się ciężko dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści o nieruchomą pierś. Leżący pod nim mężczyzna miał rozchylone powieki, ale patrzył nieco w bok, niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jego twarz była pogruchotana w drzazgi. Kilka zębów i strzępów skóry rozsypało się wokół jego głowy niczym upiorna aureola.

Will spojrzał na swoje pokaleczone knykcie. Jeden z małych palców był prawdopodobnie złamany, ale adrenalina łaskawie przytępiała ból i nic nie przeszkadzało Willowi pławić się w powoli odpływających falach podniecenia, własnego i Hannibala.

_Wydawało mi się to bardziej... intymne._

Hannibal podniósł się na łokciu, drugą ręką ostrożnie przytrzymując nóż wciąż tkwiący w jego boku. Gdy mężczyzna, na którego polowali, ugodził go, Willa ogarnęła furia tak wielka, że wszystko, co nastąpiło później, kryło się w krwawej mgle.

Teraz, przytomniejszy i upojony walką, czuł się trochę głupio. Hannibalowi nigdy nic nie groziło. Nóż nie trafił w żaden istotny narząd.

Ale Hannibal patrzył na niego z takim uwielbieniem, że Will mimo woli wyprostował się dumnie.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 21: _scythe_**

Adam ocknął się ze skrzekliwym krzykiem i dłońmi drapiącymi własne gardło, próbując rozluźnić zaciskający się na nim pasek. Dobrych kilka chwil trwało, zanim zorientował się, że może swobodnie oddychać, bo paska tam nie ma.

Jego dłonie opadły bezsilnie na ziemię i Adam zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, rozkoszując się odzyskanym prawem do korzystania z powietrza. Jęk ulgi, który z siebie wydał, brzmiał niemal obscenicznie. Nie niemal. Był obsceniczny. W tym momencie możliwość oddychania w mniemaniu Adama równała się najlepszemu orgazmowi i ktokolwiek go nią obdarował, zasługiwał, by usłyszeć pełen repertuar Adamowych pojękiwań.

\- Skończyliśmy, panie Towers?

Adam zerwał się na kolana ze stłumionym przekleństwem.

Wciąż znajdował się w hotelowym pokoju, jego napastnika nigdzie nie było, a zamiast niego przy stole siedział ktoś inny.

Adam przyjrzał się ciemnym, sczesanym na bok włosom i różnokolorowym oczom i doszedł do wniosku, że mogło być gorzej. 

Jego gość siedział z nogą założoną na nogę, nieruchomo, jeśli nie liczyć dłoni opartej o blat i bawiącej się srebrnym inhalatorem. Patrzył na Adama z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Jakby w myślach obliczał jego wartość. Adam z premedytacją podciągnął się do bardziej ponętnej pozycji i pochylił głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę spod długich rzęs.

Gość uśmiechnął się samym wygięciem warg.

\- Bardzo ładnie, panie Towers, ale obawiam się, że będzie musiał się pan bardziej postarać.

\- Nie ma problemu - odparł Adam. - Jeśli tylko powiesz mi, o co mam się starać.

\- O miejsce w zaświatach, oczywiście. Nie sądzi pan chyba, że może pan tak po prostu wejść.

Adam na chwilę zamknął oczy. Jasna cholera.

\- Więc jednak mnie wykończył, tak? - Zdziwił się, że w jego głosie było tak mało goryczy. Nie był nawet zaskoczony. Dotknął palcami gardła, ale nie wyczuł na nim obrzmienia ani niczego, co świadczyłoby o tym, że jeszcze kilka minut temu miażdżył je skórzany pasek.

\- Obawiam się, że tak. Reguły są następujące: jeśli pan ze mną wygra, może pan iść dalej. Do światła, jeśli wierzy pan w takie rzeczy.

Adam podniósł wzrok. Jego gość ruchem głowy wskazał stolik, na którym leżały dwie talie lśniących, świeżo wytłoczonych kart. Adam przesunął językiem po zębach.

\- A jeśli przegram?

Wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się, ukazując ostre, wilcze kły. 

\- W normalnych okolicznościach w takim przypadku trafiłby pan w niezbyt przyjemne miejsce. Ale szkoda byłoby zmarnować... - Dwubarwne oczy prześlizgnęły się po obnażonej piersi Adama z wyraźną aprobatą. - ...taką okazję. Jeśli pan przegra, panie Towers, będzie pan mój.

Adam zadrżał, niekoniecznie ze strachu.

Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w karty, ale tym razem dołożył wszelkich starań, by ulec w jak najbardziej spektakularny sposób.

 


	22. Surreal blood/Ritual

**Goretober 22: _surreal blood_**

**Hannictober 30: _ritual_**

 

Na szczęście dostałam zlecenie na narysowanie tych promptów, bo jakoś nie mam pomysłu ani na ficlet z surreal blood, ani na ritual :D Hannictoberowy prompt 22 zostanie opublikowany w miejsce 30. 

 


	23. Bones/Scarves

**Goretober 23: _bones_**

Drobne kosteczki chrupią mu w zębach; zdawałoby się, że mógłby skruszyć je na proch jednym kłapnięciem, ale martwe stworzonko nie jest tak bezbronne, jak wyglądało na talerzu. Kosteczki rozłupują się w długie drzazgi, które ranią jego dziąsła i słony smak własnej krwi miesza się ze słodyczą armaniaku tryskającego z pękających płuc ptaszka i z dymnym smakiem jego mięsa, które jeszcze przed chwilą płonęło żywym ogniem. Wnętrze ust Willa też płonie, ból pokaleczonych dziąseł spaja się w jedno z euforią uczestniczenia w tak barbarzyńskim akcie i Will zamyka oczy, by nie widzieć siebie w źrenicach Hannibala, które wpijają się w niego z równą euforią i głodem.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 23: _scarves_**

Adam miał słabość do apaszek. Zawsze składał to na karb upodobań stricte estetycznych: podobało mu się, jak wiatr rozwiewa te delikatniejsze, i w jak skomplikowane węzły można zamotać te cięższe. Lubił to, jak barwna chusta ożywia najnudniejszą nawet marynarkę. I wręcz uwielbiał, jak dobrze dobrana apaszka podkreślała jego duże, zielonkawe oczy i dziwnie delikatne rysy twarzy.

Lubił je, bo było mu w nich do twarzy, do diabła.

Jedyne, czego nie lubił, to to, że ukrywały jego szyję i łańcuszek śliwkowych odcisków znajdujący się na niej po każdej nocy spędzonej z Jeanem. Wolałby, żeby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć.


	24. Crushed/The witching hour

**Goretober 24: _crushed_**

Oczy Bedelii są zamglone narkotykiem, nie potrafią skupić się w jednym punkcie, ale kobieta próbuje śledzić każdy ruch Willa z podziwu godną zawziętością. Interesujące. Sugeruje, że Bedelia uważa go za większe zagrożenie niż Hannibala.

Być może wydaje jej się, że Hannibala zna na tyle dobrze, iż nic z jego strony jej nie zaskoczy. Nic bardziej mylnego, oczywiście.

Ale Willa nie zna w ogóle, nie zdołała przebić się przez jego pancerz podczas ich nielicznych sesji i jest tego świadoma; nie wie, czego się po nim spodziewać. Will sam tego nie wie, co czyni tę sytuację tym bardziej interesującą. Jest ciekaw, co się wydarzy. W oczach Hannibala widzi tę samą ciekawość. Hannibal także nigdy nie potrafił go przewidzieć.

Will nigdy nie był wzorowym przykładem stabilności, ani psychicznej, ani emocjonalnej; zawsze balansował na cienkiej granicy między dobrem a złem, znajdując oparcie po obu stronach. Hannibal ma swoje przyzwyczajenia i rytuały. Will jest czystym chaosem.

Więc może Bedelia nie jest taka głupia.

Ale to jej nie pomoże. Jest bezbronnym, okaleczonym ptakiem bezradnie trzepoczącym skrzydełkami na trawniku i Will nagle nie może się doczekać, by ją zmiażdżyć.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 24: _the witching hour_**

Mówi się, że jest taka godzina w nocy, gdy duchy, wiedźmy i potwory wędrują swobodnie po świecie. W tej godzinie oko Boga zamyka się, pozwalając upiorom siać strach, zamęt i śmierć.

Dla Willa ta godzina zaczyna się co tydzień o 7.30 wieczorem, gdy najzuchwalszy z upiorów, ten, który nie czeka, aż Bóg przestanie patrzeć, otwiera przed nim drzwi i z uprzejmym uśmiechem zaprasza go do swojego leża.


	25. Decay/Apple picking

**Goretober 25: _decay_**

Dom trwa, niczym owad zatopiony w bursztynie, zatrzymany w kadrze tak jak jego mieszkanka i jej więzień, oboje niezdolni opuścić przeszłości, pozostawieni samym sobie, by w kółko powtarzać ten sam moment. Wiatr nie porusza liśćmi w sadzie, woda w sadzawce stoi nieruchomo. Nic nie jest w stanie naruszyć ustalonego porządku rzeczy, zaklętego koła kary i pokuty narzuconego im przed laty przez kogoś, kto nigdy nie wróci.

A jednak w końcu zdarza się coś, co wysadza omszały głaz z posad. Na nieruchomym obrazie pojawia się nowa postać, a wraz z nią ożywcze tchnienie. Przez ułamek czasu dom tętni życiem przywróconym mu przez śmierć. Kobieta i wędrowiec opuszczają zaklęty dom.

Kiedy ich stopy mijają żelazną bramę, na niewzruszonym kamieniu pojawia się pierwsze pęknięcie.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 25: _apple picking_**

Will pochylił się i podniósł jabłko z ziemi. Jabłoń, która je upuściła, była stara i rozłożysta; jej gałęzie sięgały poza ogrodzenie sadu i sypały owocami po całej dróżce. “Papierówka”, nazwał ją Hannibal. Jabłonka typowa dla krajów nadbałtyckich. 

Will przyjrzał się miętowo-zielonemu owocowi, po czym podał go Hannibalowi. Sam nie przepadał za ich cierpkawym smakiem.

Hannibal uniósł brew.

\- Co ofiarujesz mi wraz z tym darem? Wiedzę czy truciznę?

\- Nie dowiesz się, póki nie spróbujesz.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wziął owoc i wgryzł się w niego bez wahania, nie spuszczając wzroku z Willa. 

\- Wiedza zatem - powiedział, zlizując sok z warg. - Zresztą, nie masz potrzeby mnie truć. Nie mam zamiaru odbierać ci tytułu najpiękniejszej.

Will parsknął.

\- Więc to ty powinieneś ofiarować jabłko mnie. Złote.

\- I wszcząć tym wojnę z Achajami? Dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu, drogi Willu. Chodźmy poszukać jubilera.

Will zamierzał ponownie parsknąć, ale coś we wzroku Hannibala go powstrzymało. Powtórzył w myślach jego ostatnie słowa i jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie.

\- ...Serio?

\- Serio serio - odparł Hannibal.


	26. Tied up/Wendigo

**Goretober 26: _tied up_**

\- Że co chcesz ze mną zrobić? – Nigel zamrugał, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Przywiązać cię do łóżka i ujeżdżać na sposób kowbojski – wyjaśnił skwapliwie Adam.

Widząc podekscytowanie w jego oczach, Nigel postanowił puścić mimo uszu to nieszczęsne sformułowanie, nie mógł jednak zignorować czegoś, co miało dotyczyć go bezpośrednio.

\- Ale związać? Dlaczego?

\- Ty mnie wiążesz – wytknął mu Adam.

\- No tak, ale… - Nigel zmarszczył brwi. - …ale ty to lubisz, więc po co to zmieniać?

\- Bo może i ty to polubisz. Ja tylko chcę, żeby było ci dobrze, Nigel.

No i jak tu się kłócić z takim argumentem? Zwłaszcza że Adam poparł go tak zaawansowaną wersją szczenięcych oczek, wielkich, błyszczących i och, jakże oddanych, że Nigel dał za wygraną. Może i był dominującą stroną w ich pogmatwanym związku (tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał), ale wobec szczenięcych oczek był równie bezradny, jak Adam wobec jego władczego tonu.

\- A co będę z tego miał? – spytał jeszcze w rozpaczliwej próbie ratowania honoru.

\- Najlepszy seks twojego życia! – zapewnił go Adam. Wyglądał na nieco urażonego, gdy Nigel spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 26: _wendigo_**

Kiedy Hannibal dosiadł go brutalnie od tyłu, Will jedynie warknął ostrzegawczo, nie przestając pożerać zdobyczy. Był głodny. Był tak potwornie głodny. Głód skręcał mu żołądek w supły i zalewał jego usta potokami lepkiej śliny i nic nie było w stanie go nasycić, mimo że pożywiał się niemal nieprzerwanie od początku przemiany. Jego poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości było skrzywione, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że minęły całe dni, może tygodnie, od kiedy zarejestrował pierwsze ukłucia procesów zachodzących w jego ciele. Najpierw ukłucia, potem skurcze, wreszcie dojmujący ból przeszywający go od stóp do głów i kumulujący się w żołądku, który teraz był ziejącą, ssącą pustką, czarną dziurą bez dna. Will szlochał i darł mięso nowo wyrośniętymi pazurami, ale wszystko na nic; im więcej jadł, tym głodniejszy się stawał.

Hannibal twierdził, że tak ma być, że to normalne w początkowym stadium przemiany. Z zadowoleniem śledził apetyt Willa i podsuwał mu nowe kąski, sam nie biorąc z nich ani okruszka. Czasem znikał na cały dzień, by wieczorem pojawić się z tygodniowym zapasem, który Will pożerał w ciągu nocy, a kiedy nie był w stanie ruszyć się z przejedzenia - ale wciąż głodny, wciąż tak bardzo głodny - Hannibal parzył się z nim zajadle, aż Will znów zaczynał skręcać się pod nim, próbując dosięgnąć najbliższego ochłapu mięsa.

Teraz szponiaste palce zagłębiły się w jego biodra i próbowały unieść je do wygodniejszej pozycji, ale Will stawił opór, wykręcając głowę i kłapiąc zębami na starszego wendigo. Krew i ślina bryzgnęły z jego ust na twarz Hannibala, który odpowiedział własnym warknięciem i wbił kły w miękką skórę na karku Willa, głęboko i bezlitośnie. Ich poroża zachrobotały o siebie i Will niecierpliwie szarpnął głową. Hannibal wgryzł się jeszcze głębiej, jego zęby zgrzytnęły na kości; Will zaskomlał żałośnie, ale posłusznie przestał się rzucać. Przez cały ten czas odrywał zębami kawały mięsa i pochłaniał je żarłocznie, tylko ułamkiem mózgu rejestrując powoli rozkwitające fale przyjemności, o której istnieniu zdążył już zapomnieć. 

Hannibal pchnął biodrami wyjątkowo mocno, wciskając twarz Willa w krwawy zewłok, i Will wydał ochrypły okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy rozkosz nagle rozbłysła oślepiająco i po raz pierwszy zagłuszyła głód, posyłając przez jego ciało dreszcz za dreszczem. Will dygotał z ulgi, dyszał przez szeroko otwarte usta, z których wylewały się strumienie krwi, śliny i na wpół przeżutego mięsa, wstrząsany nieubłaganymi pchnięciami Hannibala; zamknął oczy i zajęczał głośno, nareszcie syty, nareszcie pełny, nareszcie kompletny.


	27. Before the gore/Invisible

**Goretober 27: _before the gore_**

\- Możesz powtórzyć? Nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze usłyszałem.

\- Zupa była odrobinkę za słona - powtórzył nieuważnie Will.

Oczy Hannibala zwęziły się w szparki, a palce spoczęły na nożyku deserowym.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 27: _invisible_**

> _(AN: Jestem prawie pewna, że ktoś nadesłał mi kiedyś prompt z nieoczekiwaną randką, ale nie mogę znaleźć w skrzynce takiej wiadomości. W każdym razie miałam to w draftach od miesięcy, a że nic z tym raczej nie zrobię, więc postanowiłam wrzucić do Hannictobra. Romantyczne zapędy Hanniego można dostrzec z kosmosu, ale Will akurat ma zaślepki na oczach, jeśli idzie o romantyzm. Ergo, invisible crush.)_

Will zorientował się w sytuacji – lub raczej zaczął podejrzewać, że się orientuje – dopiero, gdy Hannibal nachylił się nad jego ramieniem, by zapalić świeczkę wieńczącą strzelisty, mosiężny kandelabr. Płomień zaszeptał cicho i zatrzepotał, gdy Will nagle wypuścił powietrze w długim, kontrolowanym oddechu. Hannibal ciągle pochylał się nad nim, jak zauroczony, i Will słyszał jego miarowy, głęboki oddech.

\- Hannibal – zaczął Will ostrożnie. – Czy ty...

\- Tak, Will? – wionął zmysłowo Hannibal, nie do końca dyskretnie zaciągając się Willowym zapachem.

\- Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy to jest... um... randka?

Nawet bez patrzenia wyczuł w atmosferze gwałtowne ochłodzenie. Hannibal wycofał się z jego przestrzeni osobistej i, sztywno wyprostowany, obszedł uginający się pod wykwintnym jedzeniem stół, a Will w myślach walnął się w łeb. Powinien był się już dawno domyśleć. Kiedy Hannibal nabrał zwyczaju odwiedzania go po wykładzie w Quantico. Albo kiedy zaproponował cotygodniowe kolacje we dwóch. Albo kiedy podarował mu tamtą frymuśną wodę kolońską ze słowami “Ktoś powinien wreszcie o ciebie zadbać, Will”, przy czym jego imię wybrzmiało z ust Hannibala, jakby doktor osobiście wyciągnął je z pieca, słodkie i cieplutkie, polane miodem i posypane migdałami. Albo kiedy zgodził się spędzić dzień z psami, kiedy Jack niespodziewanie wezwał Willa do innego stanu.

Jasna cholera, to ostatnie było praktycznie jak oświadczyny.

Will przełknął ślinę i podniósł wzrok na Hannibala, który w posępnym milczeniu dziobał widelcem swój wyrafinowany befsztyk czy strogonow, cholera jedna wie co (w każdym razie pachniało obłędnie), i zrozumiał, że nie może - nie chce - tego stracić.

\- Więc... - zaczął niepewnie, ale wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy Hannibal na niego spojrzał. - Często tu przychodzisz?


	28. Rearranged/Tarot cards

**Goretober 28: _rearranged_**

\- Hm - powiedział doktor Lecter. - Chyba nie powinienem był pozwolić ci szyć, wiedząc o twoim zapaleniu mózgu, Will. Mea culpa, wybacz.

Jego asystent dygotał obok, doświadczając właśnie kolejnego łagodnego ataku epilepsji doprawionego halucynacją, ale i tak wyglądał lepiej, niż obiekt, którym się zajmował. Pachniał też lepiej, uznał doktor Lecter. Jak słodka bułeczka prosto z pieca.

Hannibal westchnął i zabrał się za żmudne odpruwanie stopy od szyi.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 28: _tarot cards_**

> _(AN: Jakoś tak czuję głęboką niechęć do wszelkiego rodzaju astrologicznych zabobonów, więc zamiast tarota będzie Necronomicon :D)_

Will nudził się niemiłosiernie.

Jego godzina skończyła się jakiś czas temu i Hannibal, usłyszawszy grobowe burczenie, zaproponował Willowi poczęstunek u siebie, jako że Will był jego ostatnim pacjentem. Will zgodził się skwapliwie (próbując udawać, że się zastanawia), bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odmówiłby poczęstunku u Hannibala. Wciąż pamiętał żeberka, jakich miał okazję kosztować tydzień wcześniej i na samą myśl jego żołądek zaburczał jeszcze entuzjastyczniej.

Ale Hannibal przypomniał sobie, że miał jeszcze jakieś papiery do przejrzenia, i poprosił, by Will zaczekał kilka minut.

Kiedy minuty przeszły w kwadranse, Will rozziewał się dramatycznie, ale Hannibal nawet nie uniósł głowy znad dokumentów.

Pieprzyć go, pomyślał Will, po czym wdrapał się po drabinie (nie był bowiem zdolny pomyśleć tego samego o obiecanej mu kolacji) i zagłębił się w labirynt książek, by zabić czas buszowaniem w literaturze.

Niemal natychmiast potknął się o leżącą na podłodze potężną księgę. Will od razu poznał tę skórzaną oprawę z paskudną mordą zdającą się wyrywać z okładki i mosiężne okucia, bardziej nasuwające na myśl kajdany niż ozdobę. To była księga, którą Hannibal pokazał mu kiedyś, gdy oprowadzał Willa po swojej bibliotece, i kategorycznie zakazał dotykać w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach. Will sądził, że to jakiś rodzinny skarb, na którego punkcie Hannibal jest wyjątkowo czuły, więc nie protestował, oczywiście.

Początkowo Will zamierzał tylko podnieść księgę i odłożyć ją na półkę, ale kiedy jego palce dotknęły pomarszczonej skóry, uznał, że nie zaszkodzi przynajmniej rzucić okiem na jej zawartość. 

Chwilę później kołysał się rytmicznie na klęczkach, monotonnie recytując niezrozumiały tekst zapisany alfabetem, którego nie tylko nie rozumiał, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Kiedy odzyskał świadomość, księga stała niewinnie na półce, pomiędzy podręcznikiem psychologii a atlasem anatomicznym.

Will zerwał się na nogi i pognał do drabiny. Powietrze wokół niego świergotało złowieszczo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział sponsorowany przez Lovecrafta i Evil Dead :P


	29. Under the skin/Possession

**Goretober 29: _under the skin_**

Czasami widział je w lustrze, tuż pod skórą. Obłe, ciemne kształty próbujące przebić się na powierzchnię. Szpice poroży. Czasami zamykał oczy, by ich nie widzieć. Czasami nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku.

Czasami wodził palcami po własnym ciele i rozdrapywał je, by pomóc im się wydostać.

 

* * *

 

 

**Hannictober 29: _possession_**

 

> _(cd. promptu ~~tarot cards~~ Necronomicon, prequel do amputation)_

Will dopadł barierki na szczycie schodów i przechylił się przez nią, otwierając usta, by zawołać Hannibala  Urwał w pół słowa.

Gabinet na dole był pusty. Nie zwyczajnie opuszczony, nie tak, jak gdyby Hannibal po prostu wstał od biurka i gdzieś poszedł. Nie, ciężki skórzany fotel był przewrócony, jedna z jego nóg złamana, a dokumenty, nad którymi doktor ślęczał przez ostatnią godzinę, szybowały leniwie w powietrzu, jakby unosił je podmuch wiatru. Tablet leżał na podłodze w sporej odległości od biurka. Nawet z tego miejsca, niemal po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, Will widział pęknięcie biegnące przez cały ekran.

Biurko ochlapane było strugami świeżej krwi. Czerwone krople zwieszały się z pulpitu niczym sople lodu i skapywały, z chlupotem wznosząc czerwone korony w kałużach na podłodze.

Will zacisnął palce na poręczy, próbując nie panikować, chociaż jego serce łomotało tak mocno, że czuł je niemal w gardle, zalepiające drogi oddechowe.

Coś dotknęło jego ramienia. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, ale nikogo tam nie było, tylko jakiś ciemny cień przesunął się powoli na granicy widzialności. Willowi zdawało się, że dostrzega wyrastające z głowy strzeliste poroże, ale cień zniknął, zanim zdołał mu się przyjrzeć. Nie miał zresztą zamiaru mu się przyglądać; szepty w powietrzu były coraz głośniejsze i nabierały agresywnej nuty. Will zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków w tył, ku drabinie, sprężony niczym sarna gotowa rzucić się do ucieczki.

\- Hannibal...? - zawołał półgłosem, bez większej nadziei, że doktor odpowie. Krwi na biurku i pod nim było zbyt dużo.

Mylił się.

Poczuł obecność za plecami, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić, dwoje ramion objęło go w pasie i przycisnęło mocno do czyjejś piersi. Will wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, zaskoczony; zaszamotał się rozpaczliwie, ale ramiona przesunęły się wyżej i zacisnęły, pozbawiając go tchu. Gorący oddech owionął mu ucho. Will wykręcił głowę i napotkał spojrzenie Hannibala. 

\- Hanni... - wysapał. W pierwszej chwili na widok doktora poczuł ulgę, ale ta szybko ustąpiła przerażeniu.

Miodowe oczy doktora rozświetlała czerwona poświata zmieniająca je w krwawe szklane kulki z zatopioną w środku źrenicą. Spękane, posiniałe wargi wyginały się w szerokim uśmiechu odsłaniającym długie, krzywe zęby. 

\- Mhmmm - Hannibal przymknął oczy i wtulił nos w szyję Willa, wciągając jego zapach. Will wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, gdy odsłonięta kość policzkowa przesunęła się po jego skórze, pozostawiając na niej mokry ślad z krwi i ropy. - Lubię, jak wymawiasz moje imię. Przekonajmy się, na ile sposobów potrafisz je wykrzyczeć. 


	30. Knife/Hair raising

**Goretober 30: _knife_**

Kiedy ostrze rozpruło jego brzuch, Will nie był nawet zaskoczony. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu zrozumiał, że tego właśnie oczekiwał. Że tego... chciał. Tego ostatniego cięcia, które ostatecznie uwolni go od Hannibala niczym akuszerka przecinająca pępowinę. Czuł, jak wnętrzności poluzowują się w jego brzuchu, już nie podtrzymywane chroniącą je powłoką, i czuł ulgę.

* * *

 

**Hannictober 30: _hair raising_**

\- Jak więc odnajdujesz się w nowym położeniu? - Bedelia uniosła kieliszek do ust i umoczyła usta w różowym winie. - Zmiana mieszkania to zmiana trybu życia. Jesteś na to gotowy czy zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości?

\- Miałem, przez krótki czas. Ale spotkałem kogoś, kto uświadomił mi, że podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Być może nawet najlepszą decyzję mojego życia. - Hannibal uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. - Kluczową.

\- W porządku - Bedelia odstawiła kieliszek. - Mów. Bo widzę, że ledwo możesz usiedzieć w miejscu z podekscytowania.

\- Nazywa się Will Graham. Mieszka w sąsiednim domu, za niezwykle zapuszczonym żywopłotem. Poznaliśmy się, kiedy jego córka przypadkiem kopnęła piłkę na moje podwórze.

Bedelia skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Żonaty?

\- Wdowiec - odparł z entuzjazmem Hannibal. Prawdopodobnie nikt poza Bedelią nie nazwałby tego entuzjazmem, ale Bedelia znała Hannibala od lat i nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go tak ożywionego. Doktor rzeczywiście niemal podrygiwał w fotelu. - Wykłada w Quantico i jest konsultantem FBI.

\- Sexy - mruknęła Bedelia. Hannibal nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

\- Wygląda niczym... och, trudno to opisać słowami. Jego twarz jest godna pędzla Botticellego. Dłuta Michała Anioła. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak natchniony, Bedelio. Komponuję niemal każdego wieczora. Szkicuję portret za portretem.

\- Wow. Naprawdę cię trafiło.

Hannibal nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać.

\- Poprosił, bym dzisiejszego wieczora popilnował jego córki. Zamierzam na tę okazję przygotować coś specjalnego. Kiedy Will wróci, dyskretnie przedłużę wizytę, aż Abigail pójdzie spać, a potem zaoferuję mu kolację jego życia.

\- Przez żołądek do serca, jasne. Nikt nie wie tego lepiej niż ty.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się promiennie, pewny sukcesu.

***

\- Ojej - powiedział Will, kiedy otworzył drzwi i ujrzał Hannibala odzianego w najlepszy garnitur i najbardziej wyzywający krawat. - Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

\- Najlepszy - zapewnił go Hannibal, przesuwając zachwyconym wzrokiem po sylwetce Willa. Ach, odziać go w najkosztowniejsze jedwabie i złotogłów...

\- Mam na myśli, że one potrafią być dość wymagające i te ciuchy mogą ci się trochę sponiewierać. Może dam ci coś z moich flaneli?

Hannibal najpierw zadygotał ze zgrozy na słowo “flanela”, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co za one...

\- Moje psy, Hannibal. Pilnujesz moich psów, bo ja zabieram Abby do dziadków. Pamiętasz?

Hannibal zastygł.

\- Myślałem, że mam pilnować Abigail... - zaczął, ale przerwało mu donośne ujadanie, gdy z wnętrza domu wypadła horda zwierząt. Hannibal miał tylko chwilę na to, by unieść pojemnik z wystawną kolacją ponad głowę, a potem otoczyła go gromada zziajanych, sypiących sierścią potworów, stających na tylnych łapach, by powitać smakowicie pachnącego gościa.

Posłał Willowi spanikowane spojrzenie.

\- Flanela - powiedział zdecydowanie Will.

Włosy Hannibala zjeżyły się mimo garści brylantyny, która trzymała je w perfekcyjnym porządku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I killed two birds with one stone and finally wrote a prompt sent to me by anon a long, long time ago :D I still have other old prompts to write. SORRY.
> 
> Anonymous said: For your Hannigram prompts maybe I can give you a couple of silly AU ideas! 1) Will go to a cooking class and there’s pretentious chef Hanni as the teacher (oh no he’s sexy) 2) They are neighbors who never talk until the day Will asks Hanni to babysit for him. He seems the super-protective kind of parent and Hanni agrees only cause Will is so handsome. But… turns out Will doesn’t have kids. He wants Hanni to babysit his DOGS (which Hanni finds out too late to refuse now). :D


	31. Candy gore/Happy Halloween

**Goretober 31: _candy gore_**

Ciężkie żelazne wrota skutecznie ucięły ogłuszające oklaski i okrzyki tłumu i Will po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów odetchnął z ulgą. Zamknął oczy, by widok nie przeszkadzał mu rozkoszować się błogosławioną ciszą i nagle w nozdrza uderzyła go symfonia cudownych zapachów, jakby te tylko czekały, aż Will da odpocząć jednemu zmysłowi, by natychmiast całkowicie zawładnąć innym. Gorąca czekolada, imbir, marcepan, migdały, pistacje, krówki - od słodkich aromatów zakręciło mu się w głowie i Will zachwiał się.

Ktoś chwycił go mocno za łokieć i przytrzymał. Will otworzył oczy.

Doktor Lecter puścił go i uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Pierwsze wrażenie zawsze jest nieco przytłaczające dla czułych nosów. Wybacz, Will.

\- Nigdy nie czułem tylu zapachów naraz - wymamrotał Will, onieśmielony. Wszyscy poza doktorem Lecterem patrzyli na niego z politowaniem lub otwartą niechęcią - tłuściutki Franklyn odziany w mniejszą wersję surdutu doktora Lectera, znanego każdemu wielbicielowi słodyczy z opakowań; zblazowany Mason ze swoją zwichrzoną czupryną i miniaturową świnką, dziwnie spokojną w jego ramionach; ognistowłosa Freddie, bez przerwy żująca gumę za gumą; i zapatrzony w siebie Frederick - dosłownie zapatrzony. W ręku trzymał małe lusterko i wciąż poprawiał nienaganną fryzurę. 

Czworo dzieci, które - tak jak Will - miały szczęście znaleźć Złoty Bilet dający im wstęp do raju każdego malucha (i wielu dorosłych) - Fabryki Słodkości Doktora L’Oectera.

(- Nie używam już tej pisowni - powiedział im na wstępie doktor Lecter. - Została jedynie w nazwie fabryki. Tradycja nie powinna być zmieniana.)

Will znał swoich towarzyszy od zaledwie kilku minut - nie mieli okazji zamienić nawet słowa, najpierw otoczeni przez rozentuzjazmowany tłum, a potem niemal wepchnięci za wrota Fabryki - ale już teraz czuł do nich głęboką antypatię.

Ale doktor Lecter wydawał się miły. Will nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak elegancko ubranego człowieka, chyba tylko w starych filmach, gdzie wszyscy nosili dobrze skrojone marynarki z kamizelkami i skórzane rękawiczki, i zwracali się do siebie “sir” i “madam”.

Doktor Lecter nosił nie tylko marynarkę z kamizelką, skórzane rękawiczki i krawat z kwiecistym wzorkiem, ale też przezroczysty kombinezon ochronny, by, jak wyjaśnił, nie ochlapać się czekoladą podczas wycieczki. Mason nie omieszkał rzucić pod nosem wulgarnego komentarza na ten temat - który doktor Lecter całkowicie zignorował, jeśli nie liczyć nieznacznego drgnięcia pod okiem - ale Will uważał, że to rozsądny pomysł. Czekolada rzeczywiście ma w zwyczaju zostawiać uporczywe plamy, a ubranie doktora Lectera było zbyt eleganckie, by na to pozwolić. Will nawet żałował, że i oni nie dostali kombinezonów i po minie Freddie, miłośnie gładzącej swoją zamszową kurtkę, domyślił się, że i ona wolałaby dmuchać na zimne.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się - uśmiechnął się teraz doktor Lecter. - Cała Fabryka tak pachnie. Nim się spostrzeżesz, przestaniesz zwracać na to uwagę.

\- Myślałem, że Fabryka jest zbudowana z czekolady i piernika - odezwał się Franklyn nieco naburmuszonym głosem.

\- Ależ skąd ten pomysł! - Doktor Lecter zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem. - To byłoby wielce niepraktyczne, nie sądzi pan, panie Froideveaux? (Franklyn aż pokraśniał na ten tytuł i naburmuszenie ustąpiło w jego oczach miejsca uwielbieniu.) Czekolada ma tendencję do roztapiania się w wysokich temperaturach, a zapewniam pana, że tutaj czasami bywa gorąco. A domki z piernika występują jedynie w bajkach, razem z wiedźmami jedzącymi dzieci. Choć nie ukrywam, niektóre sale Fabryki wyglądają jak z bajki i mamy w nich czekoladowe meble. Zobaczycie wszystko w swoim czasie. A teraz...

\- A mój papa mówił, że zrobił pan czekoladę, która się nie rozpuszcza - wtrącił Mason, poprawiając okulary w cienkich oprawkach.

\- To były lody, nie czekolada - mruknął Will, ale nikt go nie usłyszał.

\- Mój papa zrobiłby dla mnie domek z czekolady, gdybym go poprosił.

\- Chyba ze świńskich ryjów - parsknęła Freddie. Frederick zachichotał, a Mason łypnął na nią spode łba.

\- Nic złego w świńskich ryjach - powiedział, prostując się dumnie. Prosiaczek w jego ramionach mrugnął ospale. - Są z nich duże pieniądze. I bekon.

Doktor Lecter, który śledził całą tę wymianę zdań z dziwnym błyskiem w karmelowych oczach, uniósł dłoń i wszyscy natychmiast umilkli.

\- A teraz - powtórzył. - Rozpocznijmy pierwszy etap wycieczki. Zakończymy go w Sali Wodospadu, gdzie na początek będziecie mieli okazję skosztować mojego znakomitego, tradycyjnego deseru, sanguinaccio dolce.

\- Czy to nie coś z włoskiego? - spytała słodko Freddie, robiąc wielkiego, różowego balona. - Brzmi podobnie do słowa, które oznacza krew. Nie mogę jeść odzwierzęcych produktów, doktorze, jestem wegetarianką. 

\- Nic podobnego, panno Lounds, moja fabryka z całą pewnością nie stosuje żadnych odzwierzęcych ingrediencji. Nie testuję też niczego na zwierzętach. To bardzo wulgarne. - Głos doktora Lectera na chwilę nabrał ostrej nuty i Freddie skuliła się lekko. Ale po chwili doktor znów uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Oczywiście, sanguinaccio to tylko jeden ze smakołyków, którymi was poczęstuję. Na pewno znajdzie pani coś dla siebie, panno Lounds. Może Imbirowy Przysmak? Lub nasze wyborne marchewkowo-nugatowe ciasto, w którym marchewkę zastąpiliśmy... Cóż, to nasza słodka tajemnica, której nie mogę zdradzić na tym etapie. Zapewniam, że nikt się nie rozczaruje. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby nie przyłączyła się pani do mnie przy stole.

Czwórka dzieci rozpromieniła się na te słowa, ale Willowi zjeżyły się włosy, choć nie wiedział czemu. Coś skrywało się w miodowych oczach doktora i Will nagle przypomniał sobie słowa dziadka.

_Nikt nigdy nie wychodzi._

* * *

 

**Hannictober 31: _happy Halloween_**

\- Mamy gości? - spytał Will, gdy Hannibal położył na stole trzecie nakrycie.

Hannibal kiwnął głową i położył czwarty talerz.

\- Nic nie mówiłeś. Powinienem chyba się ubrać - Will wskazał wymownie na swój wybitnie domatorski strój składający się z bokserek i flanelowej koszuli i podniósł się z krzesła, ale Hannibal położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, naciskając delikatnie, aż Will usiadł z powrotem.

\- Nie trzeba. To rodzina.

Will zmarszczył brwi, ale nie pytał.

Hannibal skończył nakrywanie do stołu i usiadł na drugim jego końcu, naprzeciwko Willa. Wykonał zapraszający gest dłonią i zaczął jeść.

Will przez chwilę patrzył na niego niepewnie, ale po chwili podniósł widelec i przeniósł wzrok na talerz. Hannibal po raz kolejny przeszedł samego siebie - sam widok polanego ciemnoczerwonym, winnym sosem mięsa sprawił, że usta Willa napełniły się śliną. Wziął pierwszy kęs i niemal jęknął z zachwytu.

\- Fantastyczne, nie? Ma facet talent.

Will zakrztusił się, słysząc ten głos. Kiedy słyszał go po raz ostatni, był nosowy od łez i poczucia winy. 

Ktoś walnął go pomocnie w plecy i Will podniósł wzrok.

Przy stole, przy obu jego dłuższych bokach, siedziały cztery postacie, których przedtem tam nie było. Po prawej ręce Hannibala - mała pyzata dziewczynka o kręconych włosach, na którą Hannibal patrzył lekko wilgotnymi oczami. Mischa. Obok niej, przy Willu, poważna kobieta o azjatyckich rysach. Murasaki. Naprzeciw dziewczynki druga kobieta, tym razem znajoma - Beverly.

A po prawej stronie Willa Abigail.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odgarnęła włosy, ukazując nienaruszone ucho.

\- Wesołego Halloween, Will - powiedziała. - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, choćby tylko w tę jedną noc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ręka w górę kto zrozumiał nawiązanie do Dr. Oetker ;)


End file.
